


Сердце Горы

by tavvitar



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Drama, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Взгляд странных глаз был жутким, пронизывающим до костей. Бильбо кое-как заставил себя встать и поклонился. </p><p>— Я всецело к вашим услугам. Только сначала, если можно, скажите, как мне следует называть вас. Потому что, понимаете, я в большом затруднении. Для Эребора вы слишком похожи на леди, а просто Гора — это не очень-то вежливо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сердце Горы

Дни в Эреборе были похожи один на другой — мрачные, холодные, наполненные надоедливым перестуком золотых предметов. Гномы, маясь от безделья, разбирали свои сокровища, и Бильбо не уставал удивляться тому, как им это не надоест. Его самого уже тошнило от желтоватого сияния. По вечерам в тусклом свете факелов оно становилось похожим на тяжелый болотный туман. Бильбо едва подавлял желание погасить к демонам все огни, чтобы остаться, наконец, в полной темноте. Он задыхался здесь, в этой пещере, провонявшей драконом и жадностью.

По ночам Бильбо снилась его нора, устеленная мягкими ковриками, и шелест деревьев Лихолесья. И еще иногда — пауки. В этих снах Бильбо стоял на круглой опушке и смотрел вверх, а над головой у него покачивались спеленатые в плотные коконы тела гномов. Он пытался разрезать паутину, но не мог дотянуться. Прыгал внизу, как кролик, и слышал за спиной утробный смех, похожий на рокот камнепада. В конце концов Бильбо каждый раз умудрялся располосовать один из коконов — для того, чтобы увидеть белое лицо Торина и неподвижные синие сапфиры в его глазницах.

Каждый раз он вскакивал на каменном полу, тяжело дыша и озираясь. Каждый раз Торин сонно бормотал что-то, перехватывал его рукой поперек туловища и укладывал обратно, между собой и Двалином. И каждый раз Бильбо долго смотрел в темноту, слушая храп гномов, пытаясь понять, что ему делать, и может ли он вообще что-нибудь сделать. Потом он все-таки засыпал, согретый теплом чужого тела, с искренней надеждой, что завтра все как-нибудь наладится. Но завтра наступало снова и снова, и все оставалось по-прежнему. До тех пор, пока вороны не принесли новость, что Дейн с пятью сотнями воинов вышел из Железных Холмов.

От этой новости Торин просиял, гномы разразились радостными воплями, и только Фили и Кили обменялись встревоженными взглядами. Бильбо краем глаза заметил, как они придвинулись друг к другу и Фили повел плечом, будто оттесняя брата назад, за спину.

— Им придется драться, дядя, — заметил он спокойно. — Просто так их не пропустят.

— И получат за это по заслугам! — крикнул Торин.

— Но это кровь, — тихо сказал Бильбо. — Много крови. Люди, эльфы, твои родственники, в конце концов — и все погибнут. Ради чего?

Торин медленно повернулся и посмотрел на него таким взглядом, будто видел впервые.

— За наш дом. За Эребор, за то, что мы наконец-то смогли вернуть его себе. Если бы в твой дом вломилась орда захватчиков и принялась диктовать тебе свои условия, грабить и крушить — ты бы не стал драться?

— Вообще-то так оно и было, — пробормотал Бильбо.

— Что?

Он сжал кулаки, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Я говорю, что вообще-то так оно и было! Вы пришли ко мне в дом, разграбили мою кухню, истоптали паркет и чуть не перебили всю посуду. Но я не бросался на вас с топором. — Бильбо обвел взглядом мрачные лица гномов. — Вместо этого я здесь, с вами. Я помог вам чем мог. Дракон мертв...

— Еще скажи, что ты убил его! — вдруг рявкнул Двалин.

Бильбо вздохнул, вспомнив темное пятно в бриллиантовом панцире Смауга, как раз напротив сердца. Он покачал головой.

— Нет. Конечно, не я. Но что-то я все-таки сделал, верно? И вы обещали наградить меня. А этот человек, Бард — он ведь сделал гораздо больше. Его город пострадал, дома разрушены из-за нас, но он ничего не получил взамен. Разве это честно? Торин, Балин— неужели вы думаете, что это честно?

— Я думаю, — процедил Торин, — что ты просто не мог с нами драться.

Тихо ахнул Бомбур, нахмурился Кили. Бильбо почесал кончик носа и отошел. За его спиной раздался скрипучий голос ворона:

— Твой спутник прав. Не нравится мне это, Торин Дубощит. Твои родичи решительный народ, но едва ли им под силу справиться с войском, которое вас осаждает. А если и справятся, то что ожидает вас? По пятам за ними идут зима и снег. Чем выбудете кормиться без поддержки и расположения соседей? Дракона не стало, но как бы сокровища не принесли вам смерть!

— Ничего! Зима и мороз пощиплют людей и эльфов тоже. А как подоспеет Дейн, они поневоле призадумаются, так ли уж задешево достанется им наше золото!

Гномы разразились воинственными кличами. Бильбо сидел в дальнем углу, щурясь на груды золотых монет, похожие на изгибы спины огромной чешуйчатой твари. Очень хотелось надеть на палец кольцо, пройти незамеченным мимо обезумевших спутников — и дальше, через гору, через лес, в одиночку, и наплевать на все… Только сначала он нашел бы пропасть поглубже и бросил туда свой узелок.

— Бильбо?

Он поднял голову. Торин стоял рядом с совершенно непроницаемым видом.

— Нет, я не находил Аркенстон, Торин. Если найду — обязательно скажу тебе.

Ложь слетела с языка легко и ровно, и совершенно бесстыдно. В конце концов, никакого значения она не имела. Торин удивленно приподнял брови.

— Я не собирался говорить с тобой об Аркенстоне. Я хотел…

— О, извини. Тогда, наверно, ты хотел поговорить о ваших богатствах. У тебя очень много золота, Торин. Оно очень красиво, да. Ваш народ делал удивительные вещи. Есть высшая справедливость в том, что вы получите все это обратно целиком. Я чрезвычайно рад этому факту. Наконец-то ты…

— Прости.

Бильбо запнулся, недоверчиво вглядываясь в мрачное лицо Торина. Тот не отвел глаз. Бильбо неловко поднялся: смотреть на Торина вот так, снизу вверх, показалось нестерпимо унизительным.

— Прости, — повторил Торин. — После всего, что ты сделал — я оскорбил тебя.

Бильбо пожал плечами.

— Да нет, ты прав. Я бы не смог с вами драться. Что бы я делал со сковородкой против тебя и Двалина? Это не говоря об остальных.

Что-то болезненное мелькнуло во взгляде Торина, что-то, что напомнило хоббиту о его снах — и еще о вершине Каррока, где Торин уже просил у него прощения. Чувствуя, как ходят ходуном пальцы, Бильбо сунул их в карманы истрепавшегося жилета и нащупал в правом кармане успокаивающую тяжесть кольца. И едва он сделал это — как услышал смех, тот самый, похожий на грохот трескающихся камней.

Бильбо мгновенно выхватил меч. Торин отшатнулся, его рука легла на рукоять топора за поясом — Бильбо было все равно. Он развернулся на пятках, тычась взглядом в бесконечные камни. Стихающий в ушах звук страшного, безумного смеха будто царапал череп изнутри, перед глазами стояло белое лицо с сапфирами в пустых глазницах. Чья-то рука сдавила кисть. От боли он вскрикнул и разжал пальцы. Меч со звоном упал на пол.

— Что с тобой? — Торин встряхнул его за плечи. — Бильбо! Ты слышишь меня?

Он слабо помотал головой.

— Да. Я слышу, да. Я в порядке. Отпусти.

Но Торин только крепче сжал руки.

— Что это было? — спросил он требовательно. — Говори, ну!

— Ничего! — закричал Бильбо. — Это было абсолютное ничего. Я просто сошел с ума! Присоединился к вашей славной буйнопомешанной компании и стал совершенным гномом! Ты оскорбил мою гордость, я хотел тебя зарезать.

Торин покачал головой.

— Такое же лицо у тебя было, когда ты бросился на орка, который собирался меня убить. Я смутно помню все, что тогда было — но это никогда не забуду.

Бильбо судорожно выдохнул и вдруг ткнулся лбом в грудь Торина. Это было неправильно, неловко, нелепо и еще сто всяческих «не». Даже сто одно — если учесть, как напрягся Торин. Бильбо хотел было отстраниться, но тот не позволил. Обхватил поперек туловища, притянул к себе — так же, как делал по ночам.

Все мысли смешались в голове Бильбо. Сердце в груди колотилось, как бешеное, и он не мог понять причины. Это был не страх, и не гнев, и не обида. Что-то другое ломало ему ребра и перекрывало дыхание, что-то, чего он не знал до сих пор. Это было больно и странно. Бильбо вжался щекой в кольчугу Торина. Она была холодной, колючей — и это немного остудило его. Бильбо отстранился, пытаясь подавить смутное разочарование, которому не мог подобрать никакого разумного объяснения. Поднял глаза на Торина — и встретил взгляд, полный замешательства и смущения, которое подходило Королю Под Горой примерно так же, как извинения. Или буйная, жестокая жадность. Бильбо заговорил, мучительно подбирая слова:

— Если я откажусь от своей награды… если… напомню тебе… сколько раз спасал тебе жизнь… Если я попрошу тебя помириться с этими людьми внизу… ты согласишься?

Лицо Торина закаменело. Отодвинув Бильбо в сторону, он повернулся и пошел туда, откуда слышался визг натачиваемой секиры Двалина, смех гномов и звон монет. Бильбо изо всех сил шарахнул кулаком по стене.

Ночью, укладываясь спать, он устроился у самой двери. Холод был зверский, но Бильбо на этот раз вовсе не улыбалось провести всю ночь под тяжелой рукой Торина. Это могло помешать его планам. К тому же Бильбо весь день провел в размышлениях и почти убедил себя, что Торин держит его поблизости, потому что подозревает в краже Аркенстона. Хоббит признавал справедливость этих подозрений, и от этого ему становилось совсем тошно. Чуть ли не стуча зубами, он лежал на каменном полу и вслушивался в темноту. Дождавшись, когда все, наконец, уснут, он тихонько встал, отошел в угол задней комнаты и вытащил из узелка веревку и Аркенстон, завернутый в тряпицу. Потом осторожно пробрался к выходу и вылез на верхушку стены.

Ночь была безлунная, небо черное. Бомбур зябко ежился на ледяном ветру и ужасно обрадовался хоббиту.

— Здорово холодно! — сказал гном жалобно.

— Внутри тоже не очень-то тепло, — заметил Бильбо. — Но, конечно, всяко лучше, чем здесь.

— Еще бы! А ведь мне тут еще стоять и стоять!

Бильбо покивал сочувственно. Некоторое время они стояли молча, глядя на темную долину внизу. Потом Бомбур выпалил:

— Торин не хотел тебя оскорбить. И никто из нас не хотел.

— Конечно, — легко ответил Бильбо. — Я понимаю. Просто все очень сильно устали.

— Да уж, — проворчал Бомбур. — Что верно, то верно. Я так вот ужасно устал. Дорого бы дал я сейчас за глоток чего-нибудь покрепче да за сытный ужин и теплую постель. Скверная вышла история! Конечно, упаси бог, чтобы я осуждал Торина, но только он всегда был гордец и упрямец.

— Так ведь он король. Судя по тому, что я слышал о королях, они все гордецы и упрямцы.

— Ну да, и поэтому многие из них становятся мёртвыми королями. А не хотел бы я, чтобы Торина постигла участь его деда.

«Я тоже этого не хочу», — подумал Бильбо, засовывая в карманы озябшие руки.

— Послушай, Бомбур. Я тут подумал, что давно не стоял на часах и с удовольствием подежурю за тебя, если хочешь. Все равно мне не спится. А ты сможешь погреться и сменишь меня, когда придет время.

Бомбур просиял.

— Ты хороший товарищ, Бильбо Бэггинс! Конечно, я согласен. Но если что заметишь, сразу буди меня. Я лягу слева от входа.

— Конечно! Но будем надеяться, что ничего не случится, и я приду за тобой не раньше полуночи.

Довольный гном удалился, тяжело топая башмаками. Бильбо напряженно смотрел ему вслед. Потом достал кольцо и надел его на палец.

Мир расплылся вокруг него, подернулся туманной дымкой. Но зрение стало еще более четким, чем раньше, и теперь Бильбо ясно различал человеческие фигурки далеко внизу, очертания изломанных деревьев и далеких гор. В небе искрились колючие звезды. Глубоко вздохнув, он полез в карман за веревкой — и тут услышал позади чей-то глубокий вздох.

Бильбо резко обернулся. На стене никого не было, кроме него. Закусив губу, он вынул растрепанный моток и принялся привязывать его к острому зубцу стены. Вздох повторился. Теперь он был больше похож на стон. Рука Бильбо сильно дрогнула, и веревка, которую он не успел закрепить, свалилась вниз.

— Проклятье, — едва ли не в голос выругался хоббит, глядя в черноту провала.

Позади раздался смех. Тот самый. Кровь застыла в жилах у Бильбо. Положив руку на рукоять меча, он медленно обернулся, но встретил только пустоту.

— Кто ты? — скорее подумал, чем сказал он. Онемевшие от ужаса губы не слушались его.

— Это я, — прошелестело у него в голове. С таким звуком осыпается сквозь пальцы песок.

— Кто — я?

Безумный хохот загрохотал, ударил в виски. Бильбо зажмурился, обхватив руками голову.

— Убирайся отсюда, — заскулил он. — Убирайся, уходи!

Еще один смешок, больше похожий на сухой громкий кашель.

— Вряд ли, — проскрежетал кто-то. — Но зато раз я не могу уйти, то ты можешь прийти. Хочешь прийти ко мне, Бильбо Бэггинс?

— К кому — к тебе? Куда?!

— А ты согласись. И узнаешь.

Бильбо потер лицо руками. Эхо слов странного существа шуршало где-то глубоко в голове. На пальце тяжело поблескивало кольцо. Странная догадка озарила его: нахмурившись, Бильбо снял кольцо и сунул его в карман. Эхо мгновенно смолкло. Покачав головой, Бильбо вынул кольцо, снова надел его на палец — и тут же услышал неотступный шелест, похожий на шуршание осыпающегося песка. «Что бы это ни было, но похоже, что оно так дышит», — подумал хоббит.

— Я согласен. Кто бы ты ни был — принимаю твое приглашение.

Кто-то удовлетворенно вздохнул.

— Тогда возвращайся в зал и иди вперед, Бильбо Бэггинс.

— А я не заблужусь?

— Возможно. Но вряд ли, — пророкотало у него в голове.

Глубоко вдохнув, Бильбо осторожно двинулся ко входу в сокровищницу. Колени у него подгибались, и он чуть было не споткнулся о Бомбура, который действительно улегся неподалеку от двери, только не слева, а прямо поперек дороги. Кое-как обойдя храпящего гнома, Бильбо остановился и окинул взглядом зал. Он пытался понять, куда ему двигаться дальше, и дыхание непонятного существа никак не помогало делу. Охваченный мутным ужасом, хоббит уже почти решился снять кольцо и забыть обо всей этой истории, когда в мозгу его прошелестело:

— Прямо.

Он сделал шаг вперед, и еще шаг, и еще — пока не уперся в длиннющую невысокую стену, сложенную сплошь из золотых тарелок. Гномы действительно проделали немало работы, разбирая свои сокровища. Бильбо затоптался в растерянности.

— Обойди справа, поверни у третьей груды и ступай к выходу на галерею.

Он послушался было, но тут позади раздался стук и слабый звон. Бильбо испуганно оглянулся и увидел деревянную куклу Ори. Утром гном нашел ее среди целого кладбища разломанных и разбитых вещей — и Бильбо поразился мастерству того, кто делал эту игрушку. Шарниры ее суставов были сломаны, одежда истлела, но гладкое лицо, вырезанное искусной рукой, по-прежнему дышало спокойствием и красотой. Ори тронул ее руки кончиками пальцев, почти благоговейно провел по гладкому лбу. Потом принес куклу сюда и посадил в огромную чашу, украшенную самоцветами, как в лодку. Саму чашу он поставил на верхушку кургана из монет. И вот теперь кукла завалилась набок, а чаша медленно сползала вниз, грозя обрушить стену из тарелок своей тяжестью.

Бильбо едва успел. Округлая ручка врезалась ему в грудь; он пошатнулся и зашипел от боли. Чаша остановилась. В ушах раздался уже знакомый грубый смешок. Стиснув зубы от злости, Бильбо оттащил золотую колыбель подальше от Великого Тарелочного перевала. Он старался не слишком шуметь, но проклятые монеты оползали на пол с оглушительным звенящим шорохом.

— Кто здесь?

Хоббит застыл, скрючившись над проклятой чашей. Кукла, склонив голову на сломанном шарнире под неестественным углом, улыбалась ему выцветшими губами. Очень медленно Бильбо выпрямился и посмотрел на Торина. Тот, приподнявшись на каменном полу, вглядываясь в темноту. Со своего места Бильбо отлично видел усталое бледное лицо, которое со сна выглядело беспомощным и растерянным, как будто Торин не вполне понимал, где находится. У Бильбо защемило сердце. Торин коротко вздохнул, невнятно бормоча, улегся обратно. При этом он неловко повел рукой, будто намереваясь обнять кого-то рядом. Бильбо резко отвернулся и двинулся к галерее, о которой говорил ему Кто-то.

Галерея оказалась узкой, перила были давно сломаны. Бильбо прижимался к каменной стене и стараясь не думать о пропасти, которая была в двух шагах от него и которую он видел будто в молочно-белой дымке. От этого становилось только страшнее, и Бильбо шепотом честил себя на все корки за то, что опять влез в неприятности. Он шел уже довольно долго, когда Кто-то велел ему спуститься по ветхой лестнице. Конечно же, выяснилось, что эту лестницу Бильбо давно миновал, и пришлось возвращаться назад. Железные ступени скрипели под ногами и очень нехорошо покачивались. Спускаясь, Бильбо пару раз споткнулся, и Кто-то вдоволь посмеялся над ним. Обозлившись, хоббит стянул с пальца кольцо, но был вынужден почти тут же надеть его обратно: непроницаемая холодная тьма, в которой он мгновенно оказался, была гораздо неприятнее страшного хохота. Когда Бильбо спустился к нижней галерее, он весь трясся, как осиновый лист.

— Куда теперь? — спросил он, отдышавшись.

— Прямо. И вниз. И потом опять вниз. И опять. И опять. Пока сможешь идти, — прошелестел Кто-то.

Бильбо оторопело уставился в молочную пропасть под ногами.

— Ты издеваешься!

— Ну что ты. Но если не хочешь, можешь вернуться назад, Бильбо Бэггинс.

Бильбо поднял голову и посмотрел на лестницу, с которой только что спустился.

— Кстати, — сказал он крайне сварливым голосом. — Откуда ты знаешь, как меня зовут?

— А откуда ты знаешь, что я с тобой говорю?

Хоббит раздраженно вздохнул и стал пробираться к ближайшему переходу вниз.

Он не знал, сколько времени занял его путь. Сначала Бильбо пытался считать шаги, но вскоре бросил это бесполезное занятие. Перед пятым спуском его охватил такой страх, что пришлось опуститься на пол и немного посидеть, закрыв глаза. Это помогло, и Бильбо решил, что будет делать так перед каждой лестницей. И после нее — на всякий случай. Железо под его ногами осыпалось чешуйками ржавчины. Некоторые камни шатались так сильно, что Бильбо едва решался ступать по ним. В голове царила оглушающая какофония из хрипов и шороха. Этот звук напомнил Бильбо его детство, когда он заболел так, что терял сознание, слыша звук собственного тяжелого дыхания. Кто-то дышал точно так же — мучительно, будто через силу. От этого у Бильбо мутилось в голове, но кольца он не снимал — не хотелось обнаружить себя висящим над пропастью в абсолютной черноте.

Иногда, присаживаясь на пол, чтобы отдохнуть, он оглядывался по сторонам. Вероятно, когда-то здесь было очень красиво. Со стен свисали остатки огромных фонарей, выточенных из цельных кристаллов. Попадавшиеся на пути арочные переходы были украшены резьбой, перила мостов и лестниц, даже изуродованные временем и ржавчиной, выглядели изящно. А однажды Бильбо смог разглядеть на стенах плотные переплетения золотых жил. Их тусклый отблеск в темноте показался ему отблеском солнечных лучей, которые неведомо как попали сюда, в царство тьмы и холодного камня. Бильбо погладил ладонью золотые полосы и продолжил свой путь.

В конце концов он оказался в огромном круглом зале с множеством выходов. Без сил Бильбо сполз по стене и вытянул ноги. Ступни ныли просто ужасно, да и колени были не лучше. Руки дрожали, и ужасно хотелось пить. Но воды он, конечно, с собой не взял. «Все-таки крови Туков не следует давать столько воли», — сердито подумал Бильбо, представив, что сказали бы несколько поколения почтенных Бэггинсов, если бы увидели, в каком положении сейчас находится их потомок. Причем находится исключительно по собственной вине! Он закрыл глаза и крикнул в темноту:

— Ну что, куда теперь?

— Никуда. Ты пришел. Будь как дома.

— Это вряд ли, — проворчал Бильбо. — У меня дома светло, на полу лежат мягкие коврики и есть кровать. Я уже не говорю о моей кладовой! Правда, когда я уходил, там совершенно ничего не осталось: уж если гномы добираются до твоих припасов, то делают это обстоятельно. Полагаю, сейчас там даже мыши прокормиться нечем.

— О да-а-а, — выдохнул Кто-то, и столько ненависти и боли было в этом шипящем звуке, что Бильбо, судорожно дернувшись, открыл глаза.

Зал был залит мутным зеленоватым светом. Он стлался по полу и лип к стенам, будто живой туман. Прямо перед Бильбо стоял огромный трон, вырубленный из цельного камня, а на троне сидел Кто-то. Он был очень похож на человека — если, конечно, можно представить себе человека с грубой серой кожей и огромными, полностью черными глазами, в которых сияли нестерпимым светом золотые зрачки. Некрасивые руки в переплетениях широких, тускло светящихся вен тяжело лежали на подлокотниках трона. Одежда, больше всего похожая на кольчугу, плетенную из мельчайших колец, укрывала неподвижное тело от горла до самых пят. Она была сплошной, и лишь слева зияла огромная прореха, открывая уродливый шрам.

— Я вижу, что выбор гостя не был ошибкой и нам будет о чем поговорить, Бильбо Бэггинс, — чуть наклонившись вперед, проговорил Кто-то.

Взгляд странных глаз был жутким, пронизывающим до костей. Бильбо кое-как заставил себя встать и поклонился.

— Я всецело к вашим услугам. Только сначала, если можно, скажите, как мне следует называть вас. Потому что, понимаете, я в большом затруднении. Для Эребора вы слишком похожи на леди, а просто Гора — это не очень-то вежливо.

Существо на троне запрокинуло голову и расхохоталось своим безумным смехом.

— А ты забавный. Что ж, раз тебе это так важно, можешь называть меня леди Гора.

Она стукнула пальцами по каменному подлокотнику. Земля под Бильбо покачнулась. Он взмахнул руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие — и плюхнулся на стул, внезапно оказавшийся позади. Стул был выкован из железа, но сидение было мягким, да и спинка тоже. Бильбо поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Ну так… о чем мы будем говорить? — спросил он и тайком погладил ласковую плюшевую ткань.

Гора склонила голову набок.

— Как ты узнал, кто я?

— Думаю, я просто догадался. Ваши руки очень похожи на камни с золотыми жилами, которые я видел, когда спускался.

— Всего-то?

— Нет. — Бильбо заколебался, но, взглянув в страшные золотые глаза, понял, что лгать бессмысленно. — Мне снился ваш смех. И вы мне сразу не понравились. Я имею в виду — когда мы только вышли из Озерного города.

— Вот как. — Она выпрямилась. — Я смотрю, ты гораздо умнее любого из этих карликов.

Это замечание почему-то ужасно не понравилось Бильбо.

— По-моему, гномы далеко не дураки. Просто они шли домой. И не ожидали, что вы так встретите их, леди Гора.

— А следовало бы!

Взгляд существа полыхнул такой яростью, что Бильбо счел за благо промолчать. Он сидел и смотрел прямо перед собой. Болезненное дыхание Горы шумело в ушах. Бильбо подумал о том, сколько же все-таки прошло времени с тех пор как он покинул своих спутников. Возможно, там, наверху, уже наступил рассвет, и теперь они ищут его. Может, даже думают, что он сбежал. А может, снова пришли послы, а Торин совсем сошел с ума, и теперь там идет бой… Перед глазами встало гордое и усталое лицо короля из его воспоминаний — и снов. Бильбо содрогнулся.

— Что их ждет? — спросил он тихо.

Гора пожала плечами.

— Меня это не интересует.

— Но зачем тогда…

— Меня не интересуют все, — перебила она. — Но потомки Дурина не уйдут от меня. Никто из них не уйдёт. Я упустила Трора и Траина, но Торин Дубощит мой, и эти его родичи тоже. Я умоюсь их кровью.

От холодной ярости, с которой это было сказано, у Бильбо потемнело в глазах. Ужас и гнев охватили его, и глубокая тоска, и что-то еще, чему он не мог найти объяснения. Но сейчас было явно не время для того, чтобы разбираться в себе. Надо было что-то сделать, найти правильные слова — в конце концов, даже старый злобный Смауг не отказывался от разговора. Бильбо кинул несмелый взгляд на шрам, видневшийся сквозь дыру в платье леди Горы.

— Должно быть, это очень больно, — сказал он. — Я имею в виду, когда кто-то забирает твое сердце.

— Это? О нет. Это еще не больно. Больно — это когда ты требуешь вернуть сердце обратно, но тебя не слушают, потому что без него ты слишком слаба, чтобы причинить серьезный вред. Когда по твоему сердцу елозят железом, чтобы сделать из него красивую игрушку — а ты чувствуешь, как оно умирает. Когда то, что было твоим сердцем, вешают над троном на зависть и радость всем, кто придет поглазеть. Если бы кто-нибудь сделал с тобой такое, Бильбо Бэггинс, разве ты не возненавидел бы его всеми силами своей души?!

— Но ведь не Торин сделал это. А Фили и Кили вообще еще не родились.

— Это не имеет значения! — громыхнула она. — Это сделал их дед. Ему было мало того, что его проклятое кольцо притягивало к нему богатство. Он хотел больше, как и все гномы, жестокие жадные твари, обуянные гордыней! Чтобы свести его с ума, не нужно было больших усилий. Его внука постигнет та же участь, но на этот раз я смогу сполна насладиться мучениями моих врагов.

— Торин не враг вам! — не сдержавшись, закричал Бильбо. — Он хотел всего лишь вернуться домой! Если бы вы видели, как он говорил об Эреборе, как тосковал по нему, сколько сил приложил, чтобы прийти сюда…

— Он шел сюда ради золота. Он такой же злобный карлик, как и все его родичи. Странно, что ты отрицаешь это: ведь на твоих глазах он прогнал людей, которые всего лишь просили своего. Его гордость значит для него больше, чем чья-то жизнь.

Бильбо беспомощно покачал головой. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось сказать леди Горе, что это итог её злой воли. Но для этого он достаточно знал Торина.

— Если я отдам вам Аркенстон, это ничего не изменит. — Это был не вопрос; Бильбо сам удивился безнадежности, с которой звучал его голос. И совершенно не удивился, когда Леди Гора расхохоталась в ответ.

— Ты действительно забавное существо. И ужасно глупое. Отдай Аркенстон тому бедняге, который убил дракона — так он вернее разозлит Торина. Или можешь вернуть камень самому Торину — тогда моя месть совершится быстрее. Возможно, — мечтательно добавила она, — мне удастся даже стравить его с наследниками.

Бильбо не мог больше это слушать. Злоба, волнами исходившая от существа перед ним, была нестерпимой. Горький привкус стоял во рту, голова кружилась; он чувствовал себя отравленным и совершенно измученным. Он полез в карман и вытащил тряпицу, в которой прятал Аркенстон. С трудом развязав узелок, он сполз со стула и положил камень к ногам Леди Горы. Потом повернулся и пошел к выходу.

— Куда ты? — спросила Леди Гора.

— Назад. К своим друзьям.

— А если я сделаю так, что они убьют тебя?

Бильбо пожал плечами:

— Ну, здесь я все равно рано или поздно умру с голоду. Еще я могу разбиться на одной из ваших лестниц, а дома на меня вполне могла упасть чугунная сковорода с полки. К тому же, что бы я ни сказал — вы все равно не пощадите Торина и его племянников. Так что спасибо за гостеприимство, но мне пора.

— Ты напрасно надеешься спасти Короля Под Горой от его судьбы.

Бильбо вздохнул.

— Вы не понимаете. У вас ведь нет сердца.

Он окинул взглядом зал, пытаясь сообразить, из какой двери попал сюда. От шорохов в голове мутило так сильно, что он, наплевала на все, потянул было кольцо с пальца.

— Подожди.

Бильбо замер. Послышался звук шаркающих шагов, потом на плечо ему опустилась тяжелая рука и потянула назад. Повинуясь ей, Бильбо повернулся и без страха посмотрел в потускневшие, больные глаза Леди Горы.

— Я могу пощадить Торина, — сказала она, и эти слова грохотом раскатились в мозгу Бильбо. — В конце концов, возможно, что ты прав: его кровь не исцелит меня. Но у меня есть одно условие.

— Какое? — выдохнул Бильбо.

— Ты отдашь мне свое сердце.

Он отпрянул, схватившись за грудь.

— Но ведь тогда я умру!

— А в собственном доме на тебя могла упасть сковородка.

Бильбо нервно засмеялся.

— Да. Да, конечно. Как это я не подумал.

— Еще ты не подумал о том, что тебе не обязательно умирать, — вкрадчиво сказала Леди Гора.

— Разве кто-то может жить без сердца? Как ты это сделаешь?!

— Вряд ли я смогу объяснить тебе это. Но если ты действительно хочешь спасти разум и жизнь Торину Дубощиту, тебе придется положиться на моё слово, Бильбо Бэггинс.

Он не замечал, что пятится от нее, пока не вжался спиной в холодную каменную стену. Леди Гора пристально смотрела на него, и Бильбо видел неприкрытую голодную надежду на ее лице. Мысли его путались, в груди не хватало воздуха, а она просто стояла напротив, опустив тяжелые некрасивые руки. Бильбо судорожно выдохнул и шагнул вперед.

— Хорошо. Если ты пощадишь его… если поможешь… я согласен.

— Ты уверен, что это того стоит?

Бильбо сердито тряхнул головой:

— Послушай, перестань задавать мне вопросы. Я по горло сыт загадками на сегодня. Так что если хочешь сделать что-то — делай, пока я не передумал!

Леди Гора улыбнулась ему серыми губами. Золотые зрачки резко сузились, превратившись в две ярких точки. Протянув руку, она коснулась его, и Бильбо почувствовал, как нестерпимый жар заполняет его тело. Не в силах кричать, он хватал ртом воздух, как выброшенный из воды лосось. Леди Гора склонилась к его уху.

— Ты очень забавный. Очень глупый. И очень храбрый, Бильбо Бэггинс. Торин получит больше, чем может получить человек.

Ледяная ладонь легла ему на грудь, и Бильбо потерял сознание.

Странное это было беспамятство. В обличье черного дрозда хоббит летел над зелеными полями Шира, над мрачными кущами Лихолесья, над реками и дорогами.Далеко впереди маячила горная вершина, одинокая и строгая. Огромное небо в осколках тускнеющих звезд лежало на ней, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону и будто определяясь, стоит ли ему падать влево или направо будет удобнее. Это было прекрасно, и хотя душа Бильбо замирала от страха, глядя на огромный мир, крылья не знали усталости. Первые солнечные лучи упали в долину далеко внизу, осветив развалины древнего города…

… и кто-то наступил Бильбо на руку тяжелым сапогом, едва не раздавив все кости. Он заскулил и задергался от боли. Руку тотчас отпустило, и он прижал ее к груди. Голова кружилась, в белесом тумане плыли темные тени и тусклые огни. Над головой ужасно ругались на кхуздуле, через слово поминая его имя. Бильбо поднял голову и увидел Двалина, который, высоко держа над головой факел, озирался по сторонам.

Тут только Бильбо сообразил, что кольцо все еще у него на пальце, и значит, гном просто не видит его.

— Бильбо!!!

— Я здесь, — прохрипел он, пытаясь снять кольцо, но, к сожалению, Двалин наступил ему как раз на правую руку.

Двалин резко повернулся на голос и поводил факелом из стороны в сторону.

— Да где ты!?

— Здесь!!!

Бильбо, наконец, стянул кольцо и взвыл от боли. В ту же секунду Двалин резко вздернул его за плечо, ставя на ноги. Лицо опалило жаром от факела, свет огня резал глаза. Бильбо часто заморгал.

— Э-э-э-эй! — заревел Двалин. — Я его нашел!

Кто-то неподалеку разразился ругательствами. Рука Двалина, которой он удерживал Бильбо, разжалась. Бильбо постоял немного и упал обратно на пол.

— Извини, — сказал он, виновато глядя на склонившегося над ним гнома.

Двалин покачал головой и что-то пробормотал. Послышался тяжелый топот, и из темноты вышли Бофур и Ори.

— Где тебя балроги носили, мастер взломщик? — закричал Ори. — Мы уж подумали, что ты свалился в долину, или что тебя утащили какие-то неведомые твари, или что ты…

— Мы вообще не знали, что думать, — заключил Бофур, и уши его шапки неодобрительно закачались.

— Кончайте причитать, — оборвал их Двалин и сунул свой факел в руки Ори. — По-моему, он ранен. И не в себе. Надо доставить его назад да устроить поудобнее, а про то, что мы там подумали, ему Торин и без нас расскажет.

С этими словами Двалин подхватил Бильбо на руки и понес через темноту Эребора. Хоббит попытался было воспротивиться такому обращению, но тело совершенно не подчинялось ему. К тому же Бильбо весь трясся от холода, а меховая куртка Двалина, к которой он прижимался, несколько облегчала его мучения. Черные тени плясали на каменных стенах; Бильбо вспомнил, как скрипели и качались подвесные лестницы под его ногами. Он зажмурился, ожидая приступа ледяного ужаса — но вместо него пришла просто темнота, пустая и равнодушная. Глядя в нее, Бильбо впал в какое-то сонное оцепенение и очнулся только тогда, когда Двалин осторожно опустил его на груду одеял.

— Где вы его нашли?

— В нижнем ярусе. Не знаю уж, зачем он туда пробрался и как. Ты помнишь это место — неподалеку от обвалившейся шахты Аркенстона.

Бильбо открыл глаза и увидел перед собой какие-то черно-золотые пятна. Он скорчился от холода и трясущимися руками нашарил край свободного одеяла.

— Подожди.

Лицо Торина соткалось над ним. Железные пальцы вытянули одеяло из его рук, перевернули на спину. Свет огня ударил в лицо. Бильбо снова зажмурился, трясясь от холода, пока Торин быстро, но не грубо ощупывал его.

— Ты не ранен. Переломов тоже нет. Зачем… А это что такое?

Торин скользнул ладонью в ворот разорванной рубашки — и тут же отдернул ее, будто обжегшись. Двалин подошел ближе и присвистнул.

— Вот это удар! И живуч же ты, мастер взломщик.

Стуча зубами, Бильбо приподнялся на локте и скосил глаза на собственную грудь. Уродливый серый шрам, широкий, с вывороченными краями, тянулся наискось от сердца к животу. Бильбо судорожно вздохнул и запахнул рубашку трясущимися руками.

— Я… это… давно было, — выговорил он, стуча зубами.

— Я вижу, что давно. — Торин укрыл Бильбо одеялом, потом стянул с себя плащ и набросил сверху. — А я-то думал, что ты вел тихую спокойную жизнь в своем Шире. Не каждый из нас выжил бы после этой раны. Как ты умудрился нарваться на такое, мистер Домосед?

— Понятия не имею, — пробормотал хоббит.

Торин покачал головой.

— Двалин, скажи Ори, чтобы приготовил какое-нибудь горячее питье для Бильбо, — сказал он.

— Я бы и сам не прочь выпить чего-нибудь горячего, да покрепче — заметил Двалин, поднимаясь. — Эта шахта совершенно не изменилась.

То были последние слова, которые Бильбо ясно расслышал. Странное забытье охватило его, беспамятное и бессонное.

В этом полубреду хоббит чувствовал себя то куском плоти, врастающим в камень, то камнем, пытающимся разорвать клетку из плоти. Кто-то лил воду ему в горло, но внутрь не просачивалось ни капли. Огненный жар сменялся таким же ледяным холодом, Бильбо качался на волнах боли, как пустая бочка. Иногда он слышал чьи-то крики, которые эхом отдавались под черепом, грохоча, будто катящиеся со склона камни. Иногда мутная пелена расступалась, и Бильбо открывал глаза — только для того, чтобы увидеть над собой золотые зрачки, полные ярости и муки. Под этим взглядом его вновь начинало трясти, а в груди будто поворачивался клубок, утыканный острыми иглами. Тогда он начинал биться, пытаясь уползти, скрыться. Чьи-то руки обхватывали его, удерживая на месте. Бильбо обмякал и вновь проваливался в зыбкую трясину бреда. Потом крик в его голове стих, сменившись тихим жалобным плачем. Мрак расступился, и Бильбо сквозь слезы вновь увидел золотые глаза, только теперь они были растерянными и испуганными, словно у ребенка. Послышался тяжелый вздох — и желтоватый свет померк.

Пахло чадом смолы, осенним холодом, погасшим костром. Груда одеял давила на бок. Тело казалось чужим, будто деревянным, но в голове было ясно и легко. Бильбо попробовал пошевелиться. Давление тут же усилилось, и хоббит сообразил, что ощущает спиной вовсе не одеяло, и что на ребра его давит стальное объятие.

— Она меня не тронет, я тебя не отдам. Тише, тише, тише…

Тихий рокот лился и лился, широкая ладонь гладила его по плечу. От жаркого тепла расхотелось двигаться. Бильбо глубоко вздохнул.

— Кто — она?

Объятие ослабело, шепот смолк. Бильбо с трудом повернулся и увидел серое от усталости лицо с ввалившимися глазами.

— У тебя ужасный вид, — прохрипел он, с трудом проталкивая слова сквозь пересохшее горло.

Торин тяжело вздохнул и откинул одеяло. От холодного воздуха Бильбо снова зазнобило, но Торин быстро укрыл его, подоткнув края под бока.

— Куда...

— Я сейчас принесу воды, — сказал Торин, влезая в свои огромные сапоги. Только теперь Бильбо сообразил, что король был голый по пояс и в одних полотняных штанах, которые едва доходили ему до лодыжек. — Потерпи.

Он отошел. Бильбо завозился, приподнимаясь, и огляделся. Это была не сокровищница, и не одна из боковых комнат, и не тронный зал. Просто пещера в скале, сухая и холодная. Сквозь щель входа сочился тусклый серый свет. Слабый дымок поднимался над тлеющими поленьями костра. Откуда-то слышался частый звук падающих капель — и все. Больше ни единого звука, кроме шагов и бормотания Торина да перестука металла о камень.

— Где мы? Где все? — сказал Бильбо. Вернее, хотел сказать, потому что на этот раз горло категорически отказалось ему повиноваться.

Торин опустился рядом с ним на колени и поднес прямо к губам металлическую чашу. С трудом Бильбо сделал первый глоток. Теплая вода показалась ему сладкой и приятной, как никогда в жизни. Второй глоток дался легче, и он сам не заметил, как выпил все до дна.

— Слава Махалу, — сказал Торин, ставя пустую посудину на пол. — Я уж думал, что ты не сможешь.

Бильбо посмотрел на него вопросительно. Торин потер лоб рукой.

— Мы были уверены, что у тебя драконье бешенство. Лихорадка, бред, тело отвергает воду. Очень редкая болезнь, потому что мало кто может заразиться от дракона и дожить хотя бы до озноба. Времени не хватит. Как ты?

Бильбо прислушался к себе.

— Хорошо, — ответил он медленно. — Действительно хорошо.

Это была чистая правда. Усталость, накопившаяся за время похода, исчезла, пропала боль в измотанном долгим путешествием теле. Даже есть не хотелось. Голова слегка кружилась, но каждый вдох будто вливал в него новые силы. Бильбо чувствовал себя так, будто заново родился на свет. Чего явно нельзя было сказать о Торине. Бильбо отполз от края одеяла, постеленного на каменном полу.

— Лучше бы тебе прилечь, — сказал он деловито. — Со мной все в порядке, а тут тепло, в смысле, очень холодно, я имею в виду, вообще здесь, ну…

Торин усмехнулся.

— Я вижу, ты действительно выздоровел, — сказал он, влезая под одеяло и вытягиваясь на спине. — Значит, мы ошиблись насчет лихорадки. Это хорошо.

— А что, от нее не выздоравливают?

— Нет.

Бильбо подумал немного, прежде чем решился задать вопрос:

— И ты остался тут, когда все остальные ушли? То есть — ты же король. Там осада. Если бы это правда была….

Он замолчал; Торин не пошевелился, но Бильбо почувствовал, как напряглось его тело.

— Извини, — тихо сказал хоббит.

Он не рассчитывал на ответ и очень удивился, когда услышал спокойный голос:

— Если бы Оин был ранен или болен, то Глоин остался бы с ним. У каждого из нас есть родичи. У тебя здесь нет никого. Плохим бы я был королем, если бы бросил тебя умирать или выздоравливать в одиночестве после того, как ты пошел за мной, и после всего, что ты сделал. А что касается осады — то я думаю, что сейчас всем этим…всем, кто в долине, не до нас. Как и нам не до них.

— Почему?

— Землетрясение. Началось на вторые сутки после того, как ты впал в беспамятство. К тому моменту я уже был здесь с тобой.

Бильбо был так ошарашен, что не сразу смог говорить.

— То есть… ты не знаешь, где сейчас остальные и что с ними?!

Ответа не было. Бильбо придвинулся ближе, пытаясь разглядеть лицо короля.

Торин спал.

Стараясь двигаться как можно тише, он выбрался из постели, встал на ноги, готовый в любую минуту сползти обратно на пол. Но ничего подобного — ноги держали крепко. Бильбо оглядел себя и с удивлением понял, что стоит совершенно голый, но холода не чувствует. Даже озноб, охвативший его в первые минуты после пробуждения, исчез без следа. Он наклонился и поднял с пола меховой плащ Торина. Подержал в руках, задумчиво гладя грубую ткань, потом осторожно опустил плащ на спящего.

Костер почти прогорел. Куски обугленного дерева слабо мерцали в рыхлой золе. Бильбо присел на корточки, протянул руки. Тепла почти не было. Он пристроился на полу и подул на угли. Дым защипал глаза. Бильбо дунул посильнее и долго смотрел, как разгораются и пляшут в сером воздухе ало-желтые язычки пламени. В конце концов, когда тело затекло от неудобной позы, он поднялся и выглянул наружу. Там шел редкий снег, и ветер кружил его над черной землей и свинцовой лентой реки.

Бильбо обхватил себя руками, прислонился щекой к шершавому камню. Ему было так спокойно, как никогда в жизни. Все казалось правильным: и низкое небо, и звук капающей воды, и вой ветра, и неподвижная тихая тяжесть под грубым шрамом. Ощущать эту тяжесть не в руке, а в груди было странно, но почему-то тоже правильно. Бильбо отошел от входа и принялся искать свою одежду в куче, сваленной у постели.

Одевшись, он сел у костра и стал ждать, когда проснется Торин. Время бежало где-то по сырой стене, утекало сквозь трещины — кап, кап, кап… Бильбо, положив голову на колени, смотрел, как снаружи ветер рвет в клочья облака, обнажая бледную синеву неба. Торин за его спиной лежал тихо, как каменный. Несколько раз Бильбо подходил к нему, вглядывался в знакомые линии лица: морщины на лбу, синеватые контуры кругов под глазами, стрелки ресниц, едва заметный изгиб тонкого рта. В сероватом свете казалось, будто все это расплывается, ускользает, тает — и Бильбо, едва касаясь, проводил ладонью по волосам Торина, восстанавливая реальность. Когда невидимое солнце сползло в долину, он влез под одеяло, стараясь не касаться чужого тела своим, пропитавшимся холодом и ветром. Торин что-то пробормотал, повернулся на бок и подтянул его к себе, вжался лицом в волосы. Помедлив, Бильбо обхватил руку, обнимавшую его, переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Торина. Спать не хотелось. Он подумал о Двалине и Балине, о смешливом солнечном Фили, о кукле в пустой чаше на вершине золотого кургана. Торин дышал ровно и глубоко, у входа в пещеру выл ветер, и Бильбо закрыл глаза, надеясь, что ему приснится дрозд и зеленые поля Шира.

Ему ничего не приснилось.

Утро было солнечным, но, кажется, очень холодным — судя по тому как ежился, одеваясь, Торин. Сам Бильбо ничего не чувствовал, кроме легкого озноба где-то у загривка. От него-то он и проснулся сегодня — как будто что-то мягко коснулось его там. По чести сказать, больше всего это было похоже на поцелуй, легкий, нечаянный. Не то чтобы Бильбо разбирался в подобных вещах, но ему отчего-то нравилось так думать. В конце концов, почему бы и нет — раз уж даже есть не хочется?

— … чувствуешь?

— Что? — Он удивленно посмотрел на Торина.

— Я спросил — как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Прекрасно. — Бильбо пожал плечами. — Это случайно не признак какой-нибудь страшной болезни?

— Это — нет, — улыбнулся Торин. — А вот то, что ты сидишь с таким мечтательным лицом вместо того, чтобы переживать о завтраке — вполне может быть.

— Я всю ночь видел во сне яичницу с беконом, — соврал Бильбо и потер шею.

— Серьезно?

— Хоббиты о таких вещах не шутят, тем более с утра.

Торин расхохотался.

— Вряд ли твой сон был вещим, а очень жаль! Я бы сейчас с удовольствием съел яичницу.

— Из шести яиц, с ветчиной, и чтобы глазки были целые, — подхватил Бильбо. — Насколько я помню, именно это ты предпочитаешь есть на завтрак.

— А ты злопамятный полурослик, — заметил Торин. Вид у него был смущенный, и это неожиданно понравилось Бильбо.

— Все-таки не каждый день ко мне являются тринадцать гномов и предлагают отправиться с ними неизвестно куда. И не каждый день я соглашаюсь. Было бы странно, если бы я не мог вспомнить любую мелочь.

Он снова потер шею. Торин отвел глаза. Бильбо принялся скатывать два одеяла, которые служили им постелью, и думал о том, что, кажется, не один Торин тут смущен донельзя.

— Мы должны найти остальных.

Бильбо поднял голову. Силуэт на фоне красновато-серой стены и клочка голубого неба был похож на окаменевшую тень.

— Наверняка они успели выбраться, — сказал Бильбо деланно спокойным голосом и потуже затянул веревку, так что одеяло стало похожим на толстую гусеницу. — Я хочу сказать, что мы ведь выжили. К тому же, оглядываясь назад, я думаю, что нам здорово везло все это время. Так почему бы везению отвернуться от нас сейчас?

— Ну да, и большей частью этого везения был ты. Может быть, поэтому сейчас я стою здесь и смотрю на небо.

При этих словах Бильбо замер. Как наяву, увидел он перед собой две ярких золотых точки и кривящиеся серые губы. «Торин получит больше, чем может выдержать человек». Значило ли это, что он, Бильбо, спас одну жизнь и погубил больше десятка? Возможно, то, что представлялось ему выходом — было на самом деле искусной ловушкой существа, которое совершенно обезумело от жажды мести. Если Фили и Кили, как и все остальные их друзья, лежат где-то в недрах горы, раздавленные камнями…

Его пробрал ледяной ужас. Поднявшись, Бильбо подошел к Торину, тронул за плечо. Тот не обернулся. Хоббит подошел ближе и встал рядом, почти касаясь чужого тела своим.  
Долина внизу была золотистой от пожелтевшей травы и солнечного света, а изгиб реки отливал такой синевой, что глазам было больно.

— Я не вижу Дейла, — медленно проговорил Бильбо, только сейчас сообразив, что вчера эта мысль даже не пришла ему в голову.

— Потому что мы с другой стороны горы. Честно говоря, я удивился, что тропа сюда почти не пострадала. И что я смог сюда протиснуться. — Хоббит бросил на него непонимающий взгляд. — Мы с братом нашли эту пещеру, когда были детьми. Гора обжита полностью, так что это было… весьма удивительно. Мы берегли этот секрет, как зеницу ока.

— У меня в детстве был дом на дереве, — помолчав, сказал Бильбо. — Об этом никто не знал, потому что делать такие вещи не очень хорошо для хоббита. К тому же я хранил там карту, которую мой прапрапрадед нарисовал, вернувшись из своих странствий. Я ее стащил из материнского сундука — все равно она там валялась без дела. Честно говоря, мне до сих пор не очень стыдно: старому Туку дом на дереве пришелся бы по душе гораздо больше, чем сундук с парадным бархатным костюмом и бабушкиными вышивками. Хотя должен заметить, это очень хорошие вышивки

— Это тот из твоих предков, который дрался с гоблинами?

— Ну да. Тук Бычий Рев. После него у нас в роду уже не случалось никого настолько… большого.

— По-моему, ты сильно заблуждаешься, — пробормотал Торин.

Бильбо хмыкнул:

— Но ты, как я погляжу, тоже отличаешься неплохой памятью!

— Ну, не каждый день я вваливаюсь в чужой дом и предлагаю чужаку отправиться со мной освобождать королевство от дракона. И уж тем более не каждый день требую приготовить мне яичницу — и ухожу, не дождавшись завтрака.

«И жареного хлеба с беконом! Три кекса с изюмом! А сахар еще остался? Я всегда пью по утрам крепкий чай с пятью ложками сахара!». Знакомые голоса перебивали друг друга, небо колыхалось, как голубая занавеска на кухне. Хоббит тряхнул головой. Он хотел сказать Торину, что его спутники живы, потому что по-другому было бы просто нечестно. В самом деле — что это такое: погибнуть в собственном доме?

— Тропа не очень крутая? — спросил Бильбо сердито, взваливая себе на спину скатку с одеялом.

Торин окинул его оценивающим взглядом.

— Не круче, чем любая из тех, что привели нас к Одинокой горе.

Бильбо с независимым видом запихнул ладони в карманы своей теплой синей куртки, пошевелил пальцами. Потом решительно подошел к узкому входу в пещеру и высунул голову наружу. Ледяной ветер хлестнул его по лицу, больно, до слез. Задыхаясь, Бильбо отступил и посмотрел на Торина, который наблюдал за ним с угрюмой улыбкой.

— Как ты меня сюда притащил, хотел бы я знать!

— На спине, — ответил Торин. — Привязал сначала тебя, потом поверху пару шерстяных одеял. Если ты боишься идти, можно еще раз поступить так же.

— Еще чего! — Он фыркнул и поправил сползшую с плеча ношу.

Дорога действительно оказалась нелегкой. Бильбо очень старался не смотреть вниз и пытался думать о том, что его жизнь была бы, вероятно, совсем другой, не заведи он себе в детстве дом на дереве. Тогда его бы не таскали в когтях орлы, а на спине гномы — и все на совершенно не подобающей для хоббита высоте. Но это было все равно что, скажем, беседовать с пустым креслом и предлагать ему выкурить трубочку доброго табаку, чтобы скоротать одинокий вечер. Когда Бильбо понял это, ему ужасно захотелось испугаться. Но он не смог — даже когда камни посыпались из-под ног, и Торин едва успел подхватить его.

— Извини, — пропыхтел Бильбо. — Я очень стараюсь, но это даже хуже, чем дорога к боковому входу. И вообще, по-моему, эта тропа — самое худшее из всего, что нам попадалось.

— Согласен, — угрюмо ответил король.

Дальше они шли в полном молчании. Яркое солнце освещало их путь, но это было совсем не ласковое мягкое солнце долин. Это был ледяной, слепящий свет, который делал острее и жестче все, до чего дотягивался — камни, траву и людей. Бильбо чувствовал себя насквозь пропитавшимся ранящим сиянием. Ощущение было очень неприятное, и чтобы как-то отогнать его, хоббит иногда останавливался, делая вид, что устал, и водил ладонью по спущенному с плеча шерстяному тюку. Торин терпеливо ждал, стоя рядом, но по его лицу Бильбо видел, что, если бы прыжок со скалы был сейчас кратчайшим путем к тому, чтобы выяснить судьбу их отряда — Торин прыгнул бы, не задумываясь. Хоббит пытался даже совсем отказаться от своих дурацких остановок, но это кончилось звоном в ушах и головокружением. Когда он проморгался, то понял, что голова кружится, потому что Торин немилосердно трясет его за плечи.

— Прости, пожа-а-а-а-уууу! — Зубы клацнули, и Бильбо взвыл от боли в прикушенном языке.

— Да чтоб тебя! — рявкнул Торин, ослабив хватку. Глаза на изможденном лице горели яростью и страхом. — Какого демона ты остановился, не сказав мне?!

Бильбо не помнил, чтобы останавливался. Ему-то казалось, что все это время он шел вперед, раздумывая, не погладить ли ему волосы Торина. Отчего-то ему казалось, что это даст лучший результат, чем прикосновение к старому одеялу. Грива Торина была темной и живой, и наверняка теплой, если немного подержать ее в ладонях. Тогда горное солнце совершенно точно не добралось бы до Бильбо, и он не стал бы чувствовать себя частью мелких камушков под ногами, и огромных серых валунов, и рвущих кожу острых выступов. Он не захотел бы остановиться и попробовать — каково это: неподвижность, безмолвие, неощутимое скольжение света по поверхности…

— Прости, — снова промычал Бильбо.

Торин резко выдохнул.

— Мы не должны были идти. Ты все еще болен.

Это было определенно так. Но хоббит решил, что будет гораздо лучше сказать сущую правду:

— У меня ничего не болит первый раз с тех пор, как я покинул Шир.

— Судя по твоему виду, ты нагло врешь — и я предпочел бы, чтоб так и было.

— С чего это? — вскинулся Бильбо.

— С того, что ты дышишь, говоришь и двигаешься, но у тебя не бьется сердце!

От неожиданности Бильбо даже подскочил и обязательно сорвался бы вниз, если бы тяжелая ладонь Торина не пришлепнула его к скале, как лягушку. Накатила волна тяжелого, тягучего жара, в груди задрожало, мелко вибрируя. Торин отдернул руку, и Бильбо перевел дух.

— Оно бьется, — пробормотал он, не глядя на гнома, поскольку не был уверен, что хочет видеть выражение его лица. — Просто это такая… особенность. У нас, у хоббитов. Когда мы болеем, наше сердце… оно… экономит.

— Что?!

Бильбо понятия не имел, что. У него было непозволительное для хоббита воображение, но даже его возможности не были беспредельны. Он ругал себя самыми черными словами за то, что не подумал заранее, как будет объяснять такую небольшую странность, как неподвижное сердце.

— Послушай-ка, Торин, — в конце концов сердито сказал Бильбо, — насколько я понял, вы даже слов на своем языке чужим не передаете. А ты стоишь тут и требуешь, чтоб я раскрывал тебе секреты своего народа! Я подумаю о том, стоит ли это делать, когда мы доберемся куда мы там добираемся. Но я не нежить или еще что-нибудь в этом роде, благодарю покорно!

— Я и не говорил, что ты нежить.

В голосе Торина так явственно слышалось ошеломление, что Бильбо едва не расхохотался. Только теперь до него дошел весь смысл любимой поговорки его матушки «нападение — лучшая защита». Она всегда бормотала эти слова, взвешивая в руке тяжелое блюдо, когда отец пытался выяснить, почему хоббитянка с почтенной фамилией Бэггинс позволяет себе ездить верхом, вместо того чтобы чинно сидеть в тележке. Бильбо вздохнул и с сожалением подумал о том, какой мягкий коврик лежал у них в гостиной, зеленый, в темно-красных цветах. А осколки блюда были оранжевые. Это было очень красиво. Хотя, если подумать, сочетание серых скал и синего неба тоже не так уж плохо.

— Я очень даже живой, — сказал Бильбо, стараясь выглядеть максимально оскорбленным. — И кстати, имей в виду: если у тебя за спиной послышится такой звук, будто камни грохочут, то это не обвал. Это у меня бурчит в животе.

— Пожалуй, я поостерегусь оставлять такое голодное существо у себя за спиной, — со слабой усмешкой ответил Торин. — Ступай впереди. Так я буду точно знать, что ты не отстал и не свалился вниз.

Теперь их путь еще больше замедлился, потому что хоббит не видел перед собой синего плаща и гривы черных волос. Кругом были только скалы, да ветер вёл свою бесконечную заунывную песню. В конце концов Бильбо совсем перестал понимать, на каком свете находится, но зато, когда камни нехотя отпускали его душу, идти было не в пример легче. Каким-то неведомым образом он чувствовал, какие из них шатаются, грозя обвалиться под ногами, где следует спускаться, а где подниматься. Каждый раз, когда Бильбо выбирал верную дорогу, он слышал удивленное хмыканье за спиной, но больше Торин никак не показывал своего удивления новой странностью хоббита. Очевидно, замечание о родовых секретах оказалось весьма действенным, и Бильбо был очень рад этому обстоятельству.

Солнце стояло в зените, когда они добрались, наконец, до внешней стены. Торин шел все быстрее, и Бильбо изо всех сил старался не задерживать его, отгоняя неподвижные серые видения при помощи мысленного пересчета мягких желтых курток и вышитых салфеток, оставшихся лежать в шкафах у него дома. Помогало слабо. Он уже почти готов был прислониться к камням, повернувшись к солнцу, и ждать, пока его втянет внутрь, как вдруг услышал хриплый вскрик. Это разом пробудило в нем хоббита; Бильбо едва не бегом кинулся вперед и, повернув за широкий выступ скалы, увидел Торина, застывшего у самого края оборвавшейся в пропасть дороги. Он подошел ближе. Потер глаза, чтобы убедиться, что перед ним не очередное видение. Потом отступил и крепко взял руку короля.

Главный вход в Эребор больше не существовал. Укрепление, выстроенное отрядом Торина, было погребено под грудой огромных валунов. Обломки расколотых гигантских колонн, перекрученные куски железа, обрывки стальных канатов торчали из общей кучи, сбегавшей к земле, будто застывшая река. Каменная рука с зажатым в ней молотом выступала из волн щебня — все, что осталось от гигантского воина-гнома из гранита, еще недавно охранявшего вход. Остальные статуи исчезли без следа. Бильбо перевел взгляд туда, где раньше виднелась черная утроба горы, туда, где он совсем недавно разговаривал с Бомбуром. Теперь там все было забито потоком камней, исторгнутых наружу землетрясением.

— Не может быть, — прохрипел Торин. — Нет. Нет.

И прежде, чем Бильбо успел сказать хоть слово, пальцы короля выскользнули из его ладони, налетел ветер, длинные пряди волос хлестнули по лицу — и он увидел Торина на другой стороне обрыва, у истока пологой осыпи.

В груди натянулось, задергалось, заметалось, скрежеща по ребрам. Голову заполнил страшный шум, в котором смешивался звон металла, шорох осыпающегося песка, крики Торина и грохот камней, который он расшвыривал в разные стороны. Заорав, Бильбо сдернул с себя скатанные одеяла и, разбежавшись, прыгнул. Ветер ударил его в спину, с размаху приложил обо что-то жесткое и теплое, закружил, как в жестяной юле. Рядом зашуршало, загрохотало. Мир мотался из стороны в сторону, как бешеный — и остановился резко, вдруг, ткнув Бильбо лицом в острые камни. Бильбо дернулся, поднял голову и успел увидеть гладкий серый бок огромного валуна, который летел прямо на него. Не в силах пошевелиться, Бильбо снова зажмурился — и тут его сильно дернуло вбок, снова вжав в то, жесткое и теплое. В груди повернулось еще раз — и затихло, мелко вибрируя.

Бильбо осторожно открыл один глаз. Увидел перед собой звенья кольчуги и серебряный зажим на черной косе. И с облеченным вздохом закрыл глаз обратно.

— Бильбо?

— Мгм, — промычал он, обнаружив, что поддерживать членораздельный разговор не получается.

Рядом заворочались. Бильбо снова открыл глаза и обнаружил отодвигающиеся ряды железных колечек. Не вполне понимая, что делает, он протянул руку и вцепился в них. Пальцы соскользнули, оцарапанные до крови. В следующую минуту Бильбо ухватили за запястье и дернули вверх.

— Вставай, мастер Бэггинс, — сказал Торин, и голос его был таким же жестким и холодным, как его броня.

Бильбо потер руку и поднялся на ноги. Колени дрожали.

— Что это было? — прохрипел он.

— Обвал, — сухо ответил Торин. — Я был неосторожен, и валуны скатились с горы.

Бильбо нахмурился, пытаясь восстановить в голове то, что произошло с ним за эти несколько минут — но смог припомнить ясно только, как что-то ударило и задрожало под сердцем, вернее, под тем местом, где когда-то было сердце. А потом…потом он прыгнул.

— Ты спас мне жизнь.

В голосе Торина не было ни радости, ни благодарности. Бильбо коснулся его рукава.

— А ты — мне.

Торин ничего не ответил. Он смотрел вверх, на исток каменной реки, которая раздавила и унесла его надежду. Лицо его было неподвижным, серым. Бильбо тихо отступил подальше, тронул большим пальцем ноги какой-то волнистый осколок — наверняка прядь из бороды одного из каменных стражей Эребора.

— Их там нет, — сказал он тихо.

Торин резко обернулся.

— Что?

— Их нет в горе. Ни Фили и Кили, ни Двалина, ни Бофура… никого. Я не знаю, живы ли они, но там их нет совершенно точно.

— Откуда ты знаешь?!

Бильбо покачал головой. Он понятия не имел, откуда — он просто знал. Но Торин смотрел на него с яростью и ожиданием, и Бильбо решился на единственно возможный ответ.

— Камни…

— Торин!!!

Они резко обернулись. Вверх по осыпи бежал Двалин, и рукоятки секир вздрагивали у него за спиной.

— Торин!!! Идите скорее! Торин!

Секунду Торин стоял на месте, как вкопанный, а потом бросился навстречу Двалину и поднимавшимся следом за ним племянникам. Бильбо длинно выдохнул и плюхнулся на землю. Его потянуло в сон — серый, тяжелый, без конца и без края. Это не было усталостью, но что-то в нем хотело этого сна так, как голодный жаждет пищи, а заблудившийся в лесу — запаха человеческого жилья. В мозгу Бильбо с шорохом осыпался песок и пел ветер, призывая к покою. Кое-как стряхнув с себя оцепенение, хоббит поплелся вслед за Торином, который успел уже совсем скрыться из виду за неровным спуском.

Они все были там, внизу. Скупое зимнее солнце золотило голову Фили, который стоял, вцепившись обеими руками в Торина — и в брата, который обнимал дядю со спины. У Балина было такое лицо, словно он вот-вот заплачет, а Бофур действительно плакал, часто моргая и вытирая щеки косицами бороды. Каждый хотел поприветствовать короля — но поскольку его внимание было плотно занято племянниками, гномы топтались вокруг Торина, как хоровод вокруг яблони на День урожая. Один только Двалин стоял поодаль, опираясь на свою секиру. Лицо его было спокойно, а глаза закрыты. Все это Бильбо увидел и оценил в один момент. Его накрыло такой волной облегчения, что он почувствовал себя сродни Двалину, который, честно говоря, во время всего похода был ему несимпатичен и даже пугал. Движимый порывом, Бильбо подошел к нему и робко похлопал по руке.

— Чтоб ты провалился, полурослик, — рыкнул Двалин, не открывая глаз.

— В следующий раз я именно так и сделаю, честное слово, — пообещал Бильбо. Двалин хмыкнул, и, осмелев, хоббит прибавил: — Я ужасно рад вас видеть. В смысле — тебя, и всех остальных.

— Кое-кто тут будет очень рад увидеть тебя, Бильбо Бэггинс, — сказал знакомый голос.

Бильбо обернулся — и увидел прямо перед собою знакомый серый плащ и седую бороду.

— Гэндальф! — выдохнул он. — Где ты пропадал все это время, гром тебя разрази?!

— У меня были очень важные…

— Да что ж такого важного там было? — закричал Бильбо так громко, что на них обернулись все гномы, которые были до сих пор заняты только возвращением своего короля. — Ты сказал нам ждать тебя у отрога и не входить в Эребор без тебя — а появился только сейчас! Что случилось бы, послушайся мы тебя? Ведь мы пропустили бы последнюю луну осени и не попали бы внутрь! Все было бы зря, весь этот поход, все, что мы пережили, все…

Тут он задохнулся и осел на камни: все чувства вновь покинули его, оставив только шелест в голове да каменную тяжесть в груди. Теперь она ощущалась гораздо острее. Бильбо потер лицо руками. Перед глазами вновь встало лицо Торина из его прежних снов — бледное, с сапфирами вместо глаз — и серые, в золотых жилах руки леди Горы.

— Зачем ты нас бросил, Гэндальф, — сказал он устало.

— Я вовсе не бросил вас, — сказал волшебник, помолчав, и уселся рядом с Бильбо на острые камни. — Я должен был узнать, не проснулось ли зло в далеких горных гробницах.

— И как, проснулось? — равнодушно спросил Бильбо.

Гэндальф промолчал. Тяжело вздохнув, Бильбо привалился плечом к руке волшебника: каменный холод снова начал заполнять его.

— Долго мы еще будем тут стоять? — спросил Торин прежним надменным тоном, который Бильбо успел уже подзабыть.

— До тех пор, пока не отдохнут мои старые кости, — сварливо ответил Гэндальф, и Бильбо, усмехнувшись, подумал, что в конце концов все возвращается на круги своя.

Солнце стояло в зените, когда они, наконец, увидели развалины Дейла. Первая радость от встречи схлынула, и настроение у всей компании было препоганое, тем более что Гэндальф запретил гномам рассказывать Торину о том, что случилось в те дни, пока их с Бильбо не было. Разумеется, это не улучшило настроения Торина. Бильбо отстраненно отметил про себя, что тот, кто ухаживал за ним в пещере и шел по тропе к Эребору, исчез, уступив место надменному гордецу, холодному и скрипучему, будто тележное колесо на морозе. Он даже выглядел теперь старше, и Бильбо отнюдь не радовала такая перемена. «Да что такое! — сердито думал хоббит, — Будто руки у меня не разбиты в кровь — только и дела, что размышлять о гномьем короле!» Тут Торин оглянулся и нашел его взглядом

— Как ты? — спросил он.

Бильбо кивнул в ответ. Торин улыбнулся коротко и скупо, и Бильбо почувствовал себя ящерицей, греющейся на камнях в полдень. Торин отвернулся и зашагал дальше, вниз по осыпи. Племянники шли рядом с ним, Двалин за спиной, Бофур, Бомбур, Бифур и все остальные тянулись гуськом за ними. Холодный ветер трепал их волосы, хлопал полами плащей, а с Гэндальфа едва не сорвал его знаменитую серую шляпу. Гэндальф едва успел прихлопнуть ее ладонью.

— Куда же мы в конце концов идем? — спросил его Бильбо. — Только не говори мне, что Даин все-таки пришел к Эребору и перебил всех осаждающих, как того хотел Торин.

— Ничего подобного не случилось и не могло случиться! — ответил волшебник сердито.

Бильбо только покачал головой.

— Если бы ты сказал мне год назад, что какая-то вещь невозможна, я бы поверил тебе сразу. Но с тех пор я слишком много видел.

— Ну так приготовься увидеть кое-что еще, когда мы, наконец, зайдем вон за те валуны. И для чего это Трору понадобилось тесать этакие огромные статуи? Посмотри, Бильбо — ведь это ладонь и, кажется, кусок ноги торчат из камней. Воистину, чем меньше…

Тут Торин вновь обернулся, но на сей раз лицо его было мрачнее тучи. Гэндальф сделал вид, что ничего не заметил, и поправил сползшую набок шляпу.

— Может, ты все-таки скажешь… — начал было Торин, но волшебник жестом оборвал его.

— Ты все увидишь сам, — сказал он очень мягко. — Моих слов будет недостаточно для того, что предстанет перед тобой.

Бильбо подумал, что после таких слов наверняка забеспокоился бы — раньше, когда в груди его еще не лежало главное сокровище Эребора. Торину, судя по всему, тоже ничего не показалось утешительным в словах старого мага, и он ускорил шаг.

Куски огромной статуи, торчавшие из земли, щебня, больших камней и обломков действительно оказались ладонью. Огромная трещина ветвилась на ней, будто линия жизни, в искусно вытесанное кольцо на мизинце был вставлен черный камень размером с половину Бильбо. При виде этого кольца хоббита почему-то пробрала дрожь. Как завороженный, он подошел поближе, потянулся вверх — и тут короткий возглас Торина привел его в чувство. Бильбо быстро обошел каменную руку… и встал, как вкопанный, пораженный невероятным зрелищем.

Каменный откос у его ног больше не был серым. Золотые точки и искры соединялись в узкие прожилки, сбегали вниз и вновь соединялись — в широкие реки. Они текли вниз свободно, горя под ярким зимним солнцем, и исчезали в дыму множества костров, полыхавших в долине.

— Что это? — едва слышно спросил Торин.

— Три великих армии, ожидающих своего часа, — добавил Гэндальф торжественно, указывая на скопища палаток, шалашей и каких-то сооружений, которым невозможно было даже подобрать названия. Ветер доносил до путников лязг оружия и доспехов, ржание лошадей и сотни голосов.

— Три?!

— Даин пришел вчера на рассвете и привел пятьсот воинов, — сказал Двалин.

— И объединился с эльфами?! Во имя чего?! Что здесь произошло, балрог забери вас всех?!

Гэндальф открыл было рот — но тут вперед выступил Фили.

— Я расскажу, — бросил он.

Волшебник склонил голову и отошел. Потом, оглядев как следует каменную руку, устроился на большом пальце и похлопал ладонью рядом с собой.

— Садись, Бильбо, — сказал он. — Рассказ может быть долгим, а тебе не помешает отдохнуть.

Бильбо, который с недавних пор очень смутно помнил, что такое усталость, но очень не хотел отвечать на возможные вопросы, устроился под боком у Гэндальфа и, подумав, привалился к нему плечом.

Каменный покой, словно дождавшись своего часа, принял его мгновенно.

Черный дрозд летел над землей, затянутой туманом и дымом. Ничего не было видно, но страшный грохот, стоны и крики долетали к самым облакам. Огромное небо качалось на горной вершине из стороны в сторону, перекатывая, как по доске, тусклое округлое пятно света. Бильбо замер от ужаса. Крылья его вдруг лишились силы, крохотное птичье тело налилось каменной тяжестью, и он рухнул вниз. Крик рвался из горла, но ветер и дым забивали разинутый клюв, не давая даже пискнуть. Бильбо закрыл глаза, не желая видеть поле смерти, заваленное телами и ощетинившееся копьями, не желая видеть землю, о которую разобьется. И тут все смолкло вокруг него. Бильбо открыл глаза и обнаружил себя хоббитом, стоящим на краю молочно-белой пропасти. Веревочная лестница свисала вниз. Он подошел к ней, присел на корточки, тронул проржавевшие железные штыри, к которым были привязаны веревки. Лестница закачалась — и белая мгла развеялась.

Торин сидел на коленях, прижимая к себе племянников. На нем не было ни ран, ни крови, даже рука, которой он держал Фили с обломком копья в груди, была чистой.

— Торин, — беспомощно сказал Бильбо.

Торин не поднял головы. Длинные полуседые волосы путались с рыжими и черными. Зеленоватое лицо Кили было запрокинуто к небу, из глаза и шеи торчали две стрелы — черная и золотистая. Бильбо шагнул вперед. Под ногами, осыпаясь, зашуршал песок. Вскрикнув, Бильбо отпрянул — но песок все сыпался и сыпался вниз, скрывая ноги Фили, кровавое пятно вокруг обломка копья, плечи Кили; Бильбо завопил и упал на землю, пытаясь остановить песчаный поток, но все тек сквозь его пальцы, и шуршание было похоже на смех. Тело Торина было почти погребено под песком, когда он с трудом поднял голову. В черных глазах сияли нестерпимым светом золотые зрачки. В висок ударило острой болью — и Бильбо очнулся.

Первое, что он увидел перед собою, были покрытые пылью здоровые сапожищи. «Да что ж такое! — подумал Бильбо и быстро прижал к груди руки — он слишком хорошо помнил прошлое пробуждение, которое едва не стоило ему пальцев. — Весь поход перед глазами то спины, то сапоги, а уж про Эсгарот и вспоминать не хочется!»

— С тобой все в порядке, Бильбо? — Обеспокоенное лицо Гэндальфа нависло над ним.

— Да, все в порядке, — ответил Бильбо и сел.

Небо было почти темным, только у самого горизонта еще тлел оранжево-алый закат. Холод наверняка был зверский, судя по тому, как Гэндальф растирал руки и морщился. Бильбо тоже поежился на всякий случай и, оглядевшись по сторонам, спросил:

— А где все?

— Ушли в долину.

— Ну вот, — расстроенно сказал Бильбо. — Я все проспал. Это все моя болезнь, никак не могу прийти в себя. Я тут приболел немного, понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — кивнул Гэндальф.

— Но теперь-то уже все в порядке, просто я быстро устаю. Почему ты не разбудил меня? Я ужасно замерз!

— Правда? А мне так не показалось, — заметил Гэндальф. — Что до твоего сна, то странный же это был сон, Бильбо!

— Что странного, что усталый…

— Да то, что я впервые видел, чтобы кто-то спал сидя и не шевелясь, будто камень, поставленный на табуретку. А потом ты повалился наземь, но так и не проснулся. И не изменил позы! Мне показалось это странным, Бильбо Бэггинс — точно так же, как Торину показалось странным, что твое сердце не бьется больше! Ему ты можешь морочить голову сколько угодно — но я-то знаю, что если у хоббита не бьется сердце, то он мертв!

Если бы раньше Гэндальф заговорил таким тоном, Бильбо подумал бы, что пришла пора бежать и прятаться. Старый волшебник будто бы даже стал выше ростом, глаза его метали молнии, а когда он стукнул посохом о землю, в стороны брызнули алые искры. Но на нынешнего Бильбо все это не произвело ни малейшего впечатления. Даже по сравнению с сегодняшним утром он стал намного спокойнее — что уж говорить о том, кто когда-то покинул Бэг-Энд. Гэндальф смотрел на него, сурово хмуря брови. Бильбо понимал, что он хотел бы услышать объяснения. И он готов был уже рассказать все во всех подробностях, когда слева в груди мелко задрожало и повернулось.

Бильбо вскрикнул и пошатнулся. Возможно, боль была не такой уж и сильной, но за этот день он уже накрепко забыл, что такое боль, и сейчас она поразила его совершенно невыносимо, как будто впервые. Во рту пересохло, перед глазами поплыли круги, и хоббит подумал было, что так и умрет здесь, под колючим зимним небом, возле ладони расколотого каменного стража — как вдруг нащупал что-то круглое в кармане куртки. Задыхаясь, он мгновенно вынул руку из кармана и ткнул сжатым кулаком едва ли не в нос Гэндальфу.

— Вот что со мной случилось! — выдохнул он и раскрыл ладонь.

Кольцо тускло блеснуло округлым боком. Боль прекратилась.

— Где ты взял это? — спросил Гэндальф медленно.

— Это долгая, очень долгая история. Наверное, надо было рассказать тебе все сразу, но…

Он замялся, и Гэндальф так же медленно закончил за него:

— Но тебе не хотелось.

Бильбо кивнул.

— Я нашел его в пещерах гоблинов. Там жило такое… странное существо, довольно жуткое. Оно называло себя Голлум, а это кольцо — Прелесть. И оно потеряло кольцо, а я нашел. Вот и все.

— Это и есть твоя долгая история? — прищурился Гэндальф. — Где же в ней тот момент, когда ты стал не жив и не мертв?

— Я думал, ты спросишь, где тот момент, когда я с помощью кольца спас своих спутников от огромных пауков и вывел их из плена у эльфийского короля! — закричал Бильбо, очень надеясь, что его гнев выглядит настоящим. — Или как только благодаря ему я остался в живых после беседы со Смаугом! Или...

— Ты глупый маленький хоббит! — На этот раз из-под посоха Гэндальфа вырвались языки синего пламени.

— Я давно уже не глупый маленький хоббит! Ты втравил меня в этот поход, всех нас — Торин рассказывал как-то о вашей встрече в трактире в Бри. А потом ты заявил, что у тебя дела — и бросил нас!

Гэндальф вдруг вздохнул и сделался каким-то очень старым и усталым. Бильбо при виде этой перемены подумал, что сейчас ему обязательно должно бы быть стыдно — и потупился. Узловатая тяжелая рука легла на его плечо.

— Отдай мне это, Бильбо, — попросил Гэндальф тихо.

Бильбо, не глядя, протянул ему кольцо. Помедлив, волшебник взял его — двумя пальцами, очень осторожно — и сунул в один из многочисленных карманов своего плаща.

— Я думал, оно просто делает невидимкой, и все, — пробормотал Бильбо.

— Когда твое сердце перестало биться?

Он подумал и ответил:

— После встречи со Смаугом. Может, оно и к лучшему, потому что иначе мне обязательно бы снились кошмары.

— А что тебе снится сейчас? Ты видишь что-нибудь странное?

Бильбо помотал головой:

— Я вообще снов теперь не вижу. В общем-то, почти ничего и не изменилось: я просто не чувствую холода, не всегда хочу есть и гораздо меньше боюсь, чем раньше. Как думаешь, это пройдет? — Гэндальф только смотрел на него изумленно. Бильбо пожал плечами. — Жалко, если пройдет. Это очень полезные качества для путешественника.

Тут Гэндальф Серый прислонился к каменной ладони и закрыл глаза.

— Что-нибудь случилось? — спросил Бильбо.

— Не мешай мне думать!

Бильбо пожал плечами и отошел. Долина внизу горела сотнями алых огней. Какая-то тусклая красноватая тропа пересекала лагерь, сбегая прямо с черного спуска обвала. Бильбо прищурился в недоумении, пытаясь сообразить, что бы это могло быть... и понимание на миг оглушило его. Сделав несколько шагов вниз, он присел на корточки и стал разгребать каменные обломки. Руки почти сразу нащупали что-то холодное и округлое, он потянул — и легко, как будто каменная осыпь расступилась для него, вытащил измятую золотую тарелку. Он отложил ее в сторону, пошарил еще; пальцы ткнулись во что-то рыхлое и звенящее. Бильбо повертел перед глазами крупную тяжелую монету, подбросил вверх…

_…трясло, кружило, мотало из стороны в сторону, извергало наружу, ломало и выкручивало, толстые стены, длинные переходы, провалы, пропасти, больно, БОЛЬНО…_

Монета со звоном упала на камни.

— Ее стошнило... — прошептал Бильбо.

— А, так ты все-таки слышал, о чем говорил Фили!

Бильбо от неожиданности вздрогнул и чуть не покатился по осыпи вниз.

— Ты все еще способен бояться, — сказал Гэндальф, задумчиво глядя на него сверху вниз. — Хорошо. Пригодится!

Бильбо решил пропустить эту загадочную фразу мимо ушей и уже открыл было рот, чтобы расспросить Гэндальфа. Но тут в груди предупреждающе дрогнуло. Бильбо низко опустил голову, чтобы скрыть исказившееся от боли лицо, и поднялся на ноги. Если не проявлять осторожности, старый волшебник чего доброго докопается до правды — а его новое сердце недвусмысленно подсказывало, что это было бы крайне нежелательно.

— Я услышал совсем немного, прежде чем заснул. Фили рассказывал что-то про то, как… — _…больно, вон, прочь, золотой поток сносит стену, мешается с камнями, Ори, держись…_ — … как землетрясение сломало заложенный вход в гору и их вынесло наружу. Вместе с золотом.

— А также черепами, камнями, оружием и драконьими испражнениями. Им очень повезло, что все уцелели. А некоторым, — Гэндальф усмехнулся, — это показалось даже забавным. Во всяком случае, Кили рассказывал мне, что это было как съехать с очень большой горки, только вместо санок у него был стальной щит. У Балина же сложилось впечатление, будто Гору вытошнило всем, что в ней было. И, честно говоря, он до сих пор чувствует себя неуютно, да и все остальные тоже. Не считая Двалина — у него нет воображения, так что он довольствуется знанием, что все еще жив.

— Я его хорошо понимаю, — пробормотал Бильбо. — Значит, весь наш отряд так и вынесло в долину, прямо к кострам войск Барда и Трандуила…

— Именно. И честно говоря, они изрядно перепугались, когда все, что исторгла из себя гора, с ревом покатилось на лагерь. Это было поистине ужасное зрелище. Счастье еще, что первые толчки землетрясения разбудили людей, и они были готовы спасаться бегством. Немногие пострадали.

— И что, золото по-прежнему лежит там?

Гэндальф вздохнул.

— Как это ни удивительно — но да. Я, знаешь ли, решил, что будет не слишком правильно, если все станут набивать себе карманы и дорожные сумки вместо того, чтобы готовиться к великой битве. Так что я пустил слух, что оно проклято…

— Странно, что тебе поверили.

— Ну, после того, как пара десятков особо недоверчивых вдруг покрылась лишаями, у них не было выбора. Представь себе, что у тебя с лица слазит кожа, да при этом еще и ужасно чешется! — Бильбо хмыкнул. — А к тому же разве я был так уж не прав? За последние полторы сотни лет золото Эребора никому не принесло счастья. Даже Смаугу.

Бильбо вспомнил старого злобного дракона, надменное лицо Торина, запустение огромных коридоров и безумный вкрадчивый смех, похожий на шорох песка.

— Ты прав, Гэндальф, — сказал он тихо.

Волшебник вздохнул и посмотрел в долину. Отсюда казалось, будто они стоят над черным небом, усеянным точками красноватых звезд. Бильбо втянул носом слабый запах дыма и подумал, что совсем ничего не ел сегодня. И даже вчера.

— Ты, наверное, голоден, Бильбо? — спросил его Гэндальф.

— Вовсе нет, — ответил Бильбо.

В следующую минуту его накрыло сразу два приступа боли — от повернувшегося в груди камня и от сильного удара в живот. Бильбо упал на землю, хватая ртом воздух — и во мгновение ока оказался стянут толстыми веревками. Он задергался было, пытаясь освободиться, но Гэндальф быстро придавил его посохом.

— Не надо, Бильбо, — мягко сказал он.

Бильбо затих. Тогда волшебник убрал посох и присел рядом.

— Видишь ли, в чем дело. Кольцо, которое ты нашел, способно погубить весь мир. Тот, кто носит его, рано или поздно отдает свое сердце злу. Вот, например, то существо, которые ты встретил в пещерах троллей, когда-то было хоббитом по имени Смеагол...

Бильбо хотел что-нибудь сказать — но выяснил, что вместе с подвижностью утратил дар речи. Он даже не смог разомкнуть губ. Гэндальф вздохнул и погладил его по голове. Обдало теплом — но не таким, какое излучал Торин, а совсем слабым, старческим, похожим на тепло свечи посреди зимней ночи.

— Армии гоблинов и орков идут сюда, чтобы захватить здешние земли. Великое зло ведет их. То же самое зло, что создало когда-то найденное тобою кольцо. Ради того, чтобы узнать это, я и покинул вас. Прости меня, Бильбо. Ты слишком долго носил кольцо, и оно изменило тебя. Как знать — может быть, войдя в лагерь, ты попытаешься убить короля Трандуила или посеешь раздор между гномами и людьми. Я не могу рисковать, взяв тебя с собой. Исход этой битвы… значит слишком много. Но когда она кончится, я вернусь за тобой — и постараюсь тебе помочь.

С этими словами Гэндальф Серый поднял его и отнес к той самой каменной ладони, что торчала из осыпи. Положив его наземь, он поднял посох, засиявший ровным белым светом, и трижды обошел вокруг — и когда он закончил, на земле проступила голубоватая линия, мерцающая, будто эльфийский клинок.

— Это защитит тебя, даст силы и тепло, — сказал Гэндальф, и Бильбо услышал грусть в его голосе. — До свидания, Бильбо Бэггинс, друг мой. Прости меня.

Бильбо посмотрел на него снизу вверх. И кивнул.

Оставшись один, он долго лежал и смотрел в темноту, поделенную пополам линией голубоватого света. Потом, извиваясь, как червяк, подполз к огромному камню, прислонился к нему и закрыл глаза.

Все вокруг стало четким и резким — Бильбо словно видел сквозь веки, и видел намного лучше, чем когда бы то ни было. Колкие выступы каждой песчинки, насечки на ребре темной от времени монеты, полированная поверхность того, что было когда-то каменными перилами моста от сокровищницы к тронному залу, и очертания каждой царапины на ней… Бильбо был всем этим, распространялся и проходил, растворялся и ощущал невероятный покой.

— Ты зря беспокоился, Гэндальф, — сказал он и услышал свой голос как шорох бесконечно осыпающегося песка. — Все со мной будет хорошо.

Он сел и подтянул колени к груди. Кольца веревок свернулись вокруг него, как сброшенная змеей кожа. Алые звезды впереди мигали и гасли, одна за другой. Теплые тела скользили по земле, поднимались и опадали сонные стены палаток, визжало железо под касанием точильного камня. Бильбо тек по хрупким, ненадежным рукам, ощущал потную тяжесть спин развалившихся на земле солдат.

— Я чувствую себя, как дно озера, — задумчиво пробормотал он и положил голову на колени.

— Да, — тихо прошелестело рядом. — Море из плоти, и ты — чаша, в которой оно плещется.

— Это, наверное, щекотно…

Перестук камней, тихий, почти мелодичный.

— Ты думаешь как они. Это пройдет, когда ты привыкнешь.

— И что тогда будет?

— Я не уверена. Ты не первый, кто носит в груди камень. Но ты первый безумец, который принял в себя мертвое сердце скал.

— Ты так говоришь, будто оно есть не только у тебя.

— Разумеется. И леса, и реки, и озера — у всех у них есть сердце. Даже у твоего любимого огорода.

— Жаль, что я больше никогда его не увижу… ты ведь думала, что я умру, правда?

Ему не ответили, но это было совершенно неважно. Молчание было прекрасным и всеобъемлющим, как тьма, в которой теперь можно было различить абсолютно все, вплоть до последней пылинки. Нарушать эту тишину казалось Бильбо почти преступлением. Тем не менее, он все еще был хоббитом и помнил о правилах приличия.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — вежливо спросил Бильбо.

— А ты?

— Теперь уже почти хорошо. Только все еще немного чего-то жаль. Как будто я забываю что-то очень важное.

— А мне очень больно. Твое сердце слишком велико для меня. И оно слишком живое. — Снова стало очень тихо. Бильбо откинул голову на камень и стал смотреть в небо, через которое медленно ползли тени облаков. — Первое время я боялась, что оно не приживется. Потом я хотела, чтобы оно остановилось. Но оно все бьется. И рвется куда-то, будто ему слишком тесно во мне. Вот и сейчас я говорю с тобой — а оно…

— Это все Торин, — кивнул Бильбо. — Я думаю, оно хочет к нему. Боюсь, что в ближайшее время это не изменится. Тебе надо просто привыкнуть.

— А если его убьют в бою?

— Не знаю. Наверное, будет плохо.

— И что тогда делать? — В тихом шепоте слышалось что-то, похожее на страх. — Я не хочу, чтобы во мне снова лежало мертвое сердце.

— Можно сделать счастливыми тех, кого он любил.

— А если их тоже не станет?!

— Не знаю, — вздохнул Бильбо. — У нас никто не живет так долго, чтоб не стало вообще никого. То есть — иногда так бывает, но не очень часто. Что это, в конце концов, был бы за мир, если бы горе длилось всегда?

— Дети Дурина виноваты в том, что мое сердце умерло! Они сами во всем виноваты!

— Да, — кивнул Бильбо. — Так часто бывает. Я, знаешь ли, тоже часто злился на Торина. А Фили и Кили чуть не скормили меня троллям.

— Расскажи.

Звезды побледнели в небе, и тьма у горизонта начала потихоньку наливаться светом. Бильбо прикрыл глаза, вспоминая скамейку возле розовых кустов и то, как пролетали мимо его носа тарелки под веселую песню. Вспомнил Торина в проеме круглой двери и Торина, лежащего на земле в трех шагах от орка верхом на белом варге. Вспомнил сердито пыхтящего Глоина и белое от ужаса лицо Фили на скале Каррок. Вспомнил ужасный заплыв на бочках. Вспомнил песню, которую гномы часто пели у костра. В абсолютной спокойной тиши все это проплывало перед глазами Бильбо, медленно и неторопливо — будто он листал книжку с картинками о чьей-то чужой жизни. Небо становилось все светлее, внизу суетились и кричали, а он все листал и листал книгу, и остановился лишь тогда, когда увидел черную лавину, двигавшуюся с запада в долину.

— Ну, вот и все, — сказал Бильбо спокойно. Внизу грохотало и звенело. Черная лавина все шла, наползая на строящиеся ряды трех армий. Бильбо потянулся было, пытаясь разыскать знакомое тепло, но застыл где-то в трясущихся руках солдата из людей, прилаживающего нож за голенище сапога — и вернулся назад, в неподвижную спокойную ладонь каменного стража.

— Прости. Я не знала, чем кончится моя шутка.

— Ничего. В конце концов, если подумать, мне-то все равно, а ты пострадала гораздо больше. Это ведь очень трудно — живое сердце. Я имею в виду, что с камнем в груди намного проще, даже если он вдруг надумает поплясать внутри со всеми этими острыми гранями. Почему ты не хотела, чтобы я рассказал Гэндальфу?

— Потому что ему незачем знать. И еще — чтобы ты отдал ему кольцо.

— И ты туда же…

— Это плохая вещь. У Траина было похожее, но в нем не было никакого особого зла. А твое — чудовищно. Я не хочу, чтобы оно оставалось здесь.

— Но раньше тебе было все равно.

— То было раньше. Попробуй пошевелиться.

— Я пробовал перед рассветом.

— Тогда и в самом деле все, — прошелестело тихо. — Ты будешь видеть еще какое-то время. А потом... ты тоже будешь видеть, только иначе.

Земля гудела от сотен ног, бьющих о нее, и рев сотен глоток грохнул, как обвал. Вспухшее алое небо разорвалось, выталкивая наружу солнце. Серая стальная волна двинулась навстречу черной. Голубое сияние эльфийских мечей полыхнуло ярче солнца — и тут же погасло, оставив только тусклый багровый отблеск. Первое тело ударилось оземь; Бильбо почувствовал, как жизнь стекла в щели между камнями. Слабая дрожь прокатилась по нему. Это было сродни боли — мучительный, давящий непокой, от которого не было спасения. Вой взлетел и распался грохотом железа о железо.

— Мория-а-а-а!!! Де-е-е-е-ейн!!!

Стрелы взмывали в воздух и рушились вниз, ударяясь о щиты, влетая в плоть. Выл ветер, выли мечи и молоты, хрустели кости — две волны пожирали друг друга, хрипя от ярости и захлебываясь кровью. Нож входил в глазницу, стрела в сердце, тело расступалось под копьем, меч вспарывал живот — Бильбо дрожал теперь безостановочно, чувствуя, как разбухает, раскаляется земля, принимая в себя целые реки чужих жизней. Черный поток изливался в долину, топя и затаптывая все на своем пути, алая кровь хлестала из ран, золото и камни, кости и плоть, железо и дерево — все мешалось, давило, разрывало, уничтожало друг друга. Огромные грозовые тучи, невесть откуда взявшиеся посреди зимы, нависли над долиной, и в тот же миг раздался визг и скрежет — тысячи летучих мышей, которым не страшен теперь был солнечный свет, налетели на раненых и живых. Слезящийся глаз солнца проглянул на мгновение сквозь тучи — и исчез, закрытый черными крыльями.

— Ко мне! Ко мне, эльфы и люди! Ко мне, мои родичи!

Его ударило волной знакомого тепла, отбросив назад, в надежный покой огромной треснувшей ладони. Дрожь прекратилась, шум боя отступил — и в наступившей абсолютной тишине Бильбо услышал наконец бессвязный шорох. Будто водопад из песка осыпался и осыпался вниз, в бездонную пропасть, клубящуюся молочно-белым туманом. В груди дернулось, и Бильбо подумал о боли — но боль не пришла.

— Ты знаешь, что твои дети погибнут.

Шорох стал громче. Аркенстон повернулся, словно спящий зверь, и снова застыл.

— Помоги им.

— Я не могу…

— Почему? Это запрещено?

— Нет. Но ты знаешь, что такое гнев гор, Бильбо Бэггинс? Он не разбирает своих и чужих. Моих детей могут убить орки — но на мне не будет их крови.

Долина перед ним кипела буйно и беззвучно, вспухая кровавыми пузырями, плюясь обрубками тел. Бильбо вдруг захотелось пожать плечами.

— Ты уже в крови, — сказал он. — Разве ты не чувствуешь, как она течет по тебе? Эльфийская, орочья, человеческая, гномья… она такая горячая, что у меня, кажется, все тело в пузырях. Разве твои корни не лежат в долине Дейла, разве их еще не сожгла эта битва?

— Говорю тебе — я не смогу различить!

— Сейчас смерть тоже не различает. Не вижу, что изменится, если ты хотя бы попробуешь. Какая разница, кто выживет, а кто падет, если есть хотя бы шанс?

— У тебя и вправду каменное сердце…

— Да, — ответил Бильбо. — Но даже ему тошно просто лежать на месте.

Земля дрогнула. Все закачалось из стороны в сторону, подпрыгнуло вверх, закружилось. На мгновение Бильбо увидел ослепительный округлый край солнца, и вершину Одинокой горы, торчащую их темной пелены туч, и чистое бледно-голубое небо, похожее на занавеску на окне его далекого дома. А потом он рухнул вниз вместе с градом камней, в каменных пальцах, сомкнувшихся вокруг его тела — и осознал, что снова может кричать. Ледяной ветер жег лицо, забивал горло. Облачный туман обступил, отступил; Бильбо посмотрел вниз и захрипел, задергавшись. В ответ его только сжало сильнее. Он зажмурился, ожидая неминуемой смерти, но удара почти не ощутил — только сильный толчок и оглушающий гул раненой земли, и еще какой-то хруст. Бильбо открыл глаза. Хватка каменного стража ослабела — и осыпалась осколками к его ногам.

На какое-то мгновение все будто остановилось, зависнув в воздухе. В следующее мгновение Бильбо накрыло вонью и воплями сотен живых и умирающих тел. Что-то с коротким свистом пронеслось над головой. Бильбо, которого и без того почти не слушалось тело, упал на колени — и увидел перед собой судорожно сжимающуюся орочью лапу. Толстые кривые пальцы скребли по обломку деревянного щита. Бильбо чуть приподнял голову, увидел темное предплечье, край мехового рукава с металлическими бляхами и дальше — месиво из костей, кишок и осколков камня. Белая масса стекала из разлома в черепе. Бильбо шарахнулся в сторону — и уткнулся щекой в чей-то сапог, с чавканьем ударивший в пропитанную кровью землю. Он упал на камни. Над головой ревело и звенело. Земля снова дрогнула, в такт ей дернулся Аркенстон. С хрипом рухнуло чье-то тело. Узкий трехгранный нож торчал из груди. Темное, плотное склонилось, нависло; Бильбо, почти ничего не соображая от боли и мгновенно, враз захлестнувшего живого ужаса ухватился за кинжал, дернул к себе. Из середины темного вылетело лезвие меча и исчезло. Еще одно мертвое тело повалилось на Бильбо, заливая его кровью, тело человека из Озерного Города, в глазах которого остывала вечность. Бильбо полежал немного, собираясь с силами. Потом поднатужился, сбросил его с себя и пополз на четвереньках вперед.

Не раз благословил хоббит в тот день свое каменное сердце, и не раз проклял его. Страх смерти снова оставил Бильбо, и, вонзая нож в животы орков или перерезая жилы на их ногах, он не чувствовал ни жалости, ни ужаса. Без устали ползал он по полю боя, как большой грязный паук. Чужая кровь заливала глаза, но его тело не знало усталости, ссаженные руки и ноги не болели — даже те несколько слабых ран, что Бильбо получил почти сразу в горячке боя, не причиняли страданий. И лишь иногда он чувствовал что-то, похожее на тень знакомого тепла. Было ли это его собственное тепло, которое он оставил вместе с со своим настоящим сердцем в глубине Эребора, или это было тепло Торина, которое осталось с ним со времени беспамятства и уединения в холодной пещере — Бильбо не знал. Однако едва эта слабая тень касалась его, как в груди поворачивалось, да так, что впору было застыть в грязи и выть от боли, ужаса и тоски. Но мука исчезала быстро, как и появлялась, и Бильбо, сильнее сжав нож в руке, снова полз, не видя ничего, кроме целого леса чужих ног, различая друзей и врагов по сапогам да проклиная того неведомого мастера орков, который придумал оборачивать голенища железными полосами.

Удары секир, мечей и стрел сыпались градом вокруг него — но странным образом ни одна не причинила Бильбо серьезного вреда. Несколько раз он прятался между телами, чтобы передохнуть — и тогда чувствовал всем телом дрожь земли, хотя и не так четко, как раньше. В конце концов, забившись меж животом мертвого гнома и грудью эльфа, навылет пробитого черной стрелой, Бильбо зажмурился, пытаясь услышать шуршащий сухой голос Леди Горы — но услышал только рев битвы. Тогда он закричал, взывая о помощи, и ответом ему были только хрип умирающих, тяжкое дыхание живых и дикая боль от повернувшегося в груди Аркенстона.

— Ты даже не представляешь, каково тебе будет, леди, — пробормотал Бильбо, выбираясь из-под трупов и с размаху вонзая нож в голень орка. Орк рухнул на одно колено — и бледно светящийся меч тут же разрубил его до груди.

— Аgar tauren!!!

— За Эсгаро-о-о-от!

Земля снова задрожала, но на этот раз намного сильнее. Раздался глухой удар и жуткий нарастающий вой. Кто-то мелодично и коротко выругался на синдарине. Еще один удар и тяжелый грохот. Крик: «Смотрите! Смотрите!» — и еще один толчок; все замерли вокруг, словно пораженные громом. Бильбо встал на колени, но, разумеется, ничего не увидел. Тогда он задрал голову вверх, к небу, которое целую вечность назад было покрыто тучами. Теперь оно сворачивалось, разбухало, словно грудь какого-то невероятного исполина, кутающего себя в тяжелое сизое одеяло.

— Обвал! Обвал на отрогах!!!

— Мо-о-о-ория-а-а-а-а!!!

Грохот стал непрерывным, вой нарастал. Бильбо сильно качнуло вправо, и он свалился прямо в колени эльфийскому воину, а на них обоих тут же рухнул какой-то небольшой гоблин. Бильбо не думая ткнул его ножом в глаз — и тут его повело влево. Он рухнул наземь. Рядом упал эльф — из разорванной щеки текла кровь, но глаза были живыми, хотя и совершенно ошалелыми — на эльфа кто-то еще. Бильбо не видел, кто, потому что в этот самый момент на него грохнулась чья-то туша. Он попытался скинуть ее с себя, но не преуспел. Ребра затрещали, и хоббит подумал было, что ему приходит конец. Но тут земля снова качнулась, и груз на его теле ослаб. Широко разинув рот, Бильбо лежал на спине, хватая ртом воздух, и смотрел вверх, туда, где во все небо вставала огромная фигура, сотканная из туч и щебня. Смерч из золотых монет, смешанных с песком и камнями, кружил и нарастал, втягивая в себя жалобно визжащих летучих мышей. Поле боя качалось из стороны в сторону, перекатывая людей, будто муку в сите.

— Ты! — выдохнул Бильбо.

Золотой смерч вплелся в темное небо, и огромные глаза без зрачков распахнулись над долиной, исторгнув у сражавшихся единый вопль, полный изумления и страха. Сошлись и разошлись гигантские руки. Снова сильно тряхнуло; Бильбо, вцепившись в раненого эльфа, перекатывался с ним по земле, натыкаясь на таких же, как он сам, обезумевших от ужаса солдат пяти армий и чувствуя всем телом удар за ударом где-то далеко отсюда, в отрогах, с которых сходила и сходила в долину, не зная устали, лавина орочьих войск. Эльф что-то закричал — Бильбо не расслышал, что. В следующую минуту его приложило чем-то по голове, и он потерял сознание. Последнее, что он увидел, было алое пульсирующее пятно солнца, просвечивающее сквозь грудь исполинской девы.

Когда Бильбо пришел в себя, вокруг не было буквально ни души. Холодное чистое небо понемногу окрашивалось в розоватые цвета заката. Земля была неподвижна. Все его тело закоченело так, что было невозможно повести ни рукой, ни ногой. Бильбо даже подумал, что повторилась история с каменной ладонью, только теперь уже навсегда. Но через некоторое время все-таки смог приподняться и сесть — и тут же закашлялся от пыли, висящей в воздухе плотной завесой. Из глаз потекли слезы. Бильбо протер их кулаками и стал озираться по сторонам, стараясь дышать не слишком глубоко.

Увидев поодаль какую-то высокую фигуру, он решил было, что это орк, и зашарил по земле в поисках оружия. Но тот подошел ближе, и Бильбо узнал эльфа с раной в половину лица.

— Кто победил? — сипло спросил его Бильбо.

— Кажется, мы, — ответил эльф и присел перед ним на корточки. — Тебе нужна помощь?

Бильбо оглядел себя и покачал головой.

— Разве чтобы встать.

Эльф протянул ему руку и они оба поднялись с земли.

Страшным было зрелище, представшее перед Бильбо. Трупы лежали повсюду — уткнувшись в землю и глядя куда-то стеклянными тусклыми глазами, утыканные стрелами и раздавленные камнями. Тяжкий запах смерти плыл над долиной, и тихо было вокруг. Бильбо выпустил руку эльфа и побрел куда-то, не разбирая пути. Ноги были будто соломенными, внутри было неподвижно и так холодно, что, увидев меховую куртку на одном из мертвецов Озерного города, Бильбо перерезал на ней завязки, стащил с трупа и укутался поплотнее. Солдат — да какой солдат, толстяк, лишившийся за несколько дней и дома, и жизни! — смотрел на Бильбо остановившимся темным глазом. Из второго торчал какой-то железный обломок. Бильбо тяжко вздохнул, выдернул его и, осторожно коснувшись холодных век, закрыл глаза несчастного. Потом посидел немного рядом и пошел дальше. В лица мертвых он старался больше не вглядываться.

Сумерки постепенно окутывали долину. Бильбо все брел, ни о чем не думая и ничего не желая. В конце концов его окликнул кто-то из людей и попросил помочь вытащить и перевязать раненых. Бильбо только кивнул и принялся за работу. Уставшие, измученные люди говорили мало, но из редких слов он все-таки понял, что гоблины и орки бежали. Однако цена победы была велика. Едва ли половина тех, кто пришел драться за золото к подножию Эребора, уцелела в битве пяти армий. Говорили о короле Лихолесья, лежащем при смерти. О страшной великанше с золотыми глазами и лавинах, накрывших несметные полчища врагов. Об орлах, которые выдергивали из-под катящихся камней человеческих воинов, и о гномах, которые съезжали на обломках скал по телам гоблинов, будто дети на санках. О военачальниках тёмных армий, которые все как один захлебнулись песком, и о вытесанных из камня фигурах, шагавших по полю боя и крушивших все на своем пути.

Через некоторое время Бильбо понял, что не в состоянии отличить правду от выдумки — так дики были эти рассказы, и в то же время в них не было ничего, о чем он, после всех своих приключений, не мог бы сказать «невозможно». Так что в конце концов он перестал думать об этом, оставив не знающее устали тело искать раненых и подносить воду к их пересохшим губам. Когда на его плечо легла тяжелая рука и знакомое тепло окутало с головы до ног, Бильбо едва устоял на ногах от облегчения.

— Ты жив! — выдохнул Торин и обнял его, сдавив так, что ребра затрещали.

— Да, вполне, — просипел Бильбо, обхватив Торина за шею. — Где все? Кто-нибудь погиб?

— Я не знаю. Мы ищем Балина, и Ори тяжело ранен.

— А Двалин? А Бофур, Фили, Кили, Бомбур?!

— Они живы. Как ты оказался здесь? — Торин, наконец, выпустил его из объятий. — Гэндальф сказал, что ты остался в горах, чтобы следить за ходом битвы!

— И ты поверил? — возмутился Бильбо.

— Вообще-то он сказал, что связал тебя — для твоей же безопасности. Хорошо подумав, мы решили, что Гэндальф не так неправ.

— Ну еще бы. А где…

Он ощутил абсолютную холодную ясность, потом — мелкую болезненную дрожь. Звуки исчезли, зрение стало абсолютно четким — и еще поворачиваясь лицом к летящему в Торина копью, Бильбо точно знал, что не успеет ничего. Только поднять ладони. Он вскинул руки — и удар в грудь отбросил его назад.

Первым вернулось тепло. Потом — рычание и крики, звуки ударов. Потом Бильбо почувствовал руки Торина на своей груди, потом рывок, не причинивший боли. Морщась от гула внутри, он повернулся и увидел полный ужаса взгляд короля. Бильбо опустил глаза. Распахнутая на груди куртка, снятую с мертвеца, еще одна куртка, черная от грязи разорванная рубашка — и темная дыра, из которой слабо сочилась кровь. Под ногами валялось копье, треснувшее вдоль, с расколовшимся наконечником.

Неловко прикрыв ладонью рану, Бильбо поднял взгляд на Торина, который стоял неподвижно, будто пораженный громом.

— Я обязательно все потом объясню, — сказал Бильбо. — Но сейчас мне очень холодно. Просто ужасно. Можешь считать, что я только и делаю, что причитаю — но честное слово Бэггинса: если бы я знал, что в этом походе все время будет такой зверский холод, я ни за что бы не согласился пойти с вами.

Торин шагнул к нему и аккуратно запахнул куртку на его груди. Его пальцы были такими горячими, что Бильбо чувствовал их через три слоя ткани. У него закружилась голова, и, не удержавшись, он ткнулся лицом в измятые, изрубленные доспехи Торина. Тот помедлил — и обнял Бильбо одной рукой.

То была самая долгая ночь в жизни Бильбо Бэггинса, хоббита из Шира. Озаренная пламенем костров, наполненная стонами и криками, она, казалось, будет продолжаться вечно. Двалин нашел своего брата под обломками скал и телами нескольких здоровенных орков. По забавной случайности, на которые так щедра жизнь, только благодаря этим оркам Балин еще дышал. Ори, раненный черной стрелой, тяжко бредил: приготовленное Оином лекарство с травами, которыми поделились эльфы, помогало слишком медленно. Нори, правда, был уверен, что «к утру нашему мальчику» станет легче». Бильбо кивнул в ответ и, сняв с себя куртку, укрыл ею мечущегося гнома. По лицу Ори скользили темные тени, он стонал и плакал в своем беспокойном сне, а Бильбо сидел рядом и вспоминал куклу в золотой чаше, которую тысячу лет назад благоговейно гладили эти скрюченные пальцы.

Торин несколько раз подходил к нему — но не задавал вопросов. Просто клал ладонь на плечо, и Бильбо накрывал его руку своей. Потом Торин снова уходил, а Бильбо все сидел и сидел, глядя на мечущиеся тени. Палатка была просторной, изукрашенной внутри каким-то замысловатым узором — видимо, эльфы отдали их для раненных. Слух о гибели короля Трандуила оказался только слухом — и Бильбо облегченно вздохнул, узнав об этом от Фили. Тот лежал на коленях у брата. Его перебитые ноги были заправлены в лубки. Кили, весь в крови и грязи, гладил свалявшиеся рыжие волосы и шмыгал носом, как маленький. Фили же бодрился, и, хотя его лицо было почти серым от боли — улыбался и вспоминал какие-то истории из их детства. Кили кивал, как заведенный, а потом спросил у Бильбо, нельзя ли достать где-нибудь самогона или хотя бы вина. Бильбо пошел искать вино, заблудился и выбрел к кострам людей. Те дали ему ужасно вонючей, но крепкой водки, настоянной на рыбьей чешуе, и проводили обратно. Когда Бильбо вернулся в палатку, Кили спал, и Фили на его коленях был неподвижен. Бильбо подошел ближе, тихо ступая, услышал тяжелое дыхание и глотнул из принесенной бутылки.

— Дай-ка и мне, — сказал Гэндальф Серый, неслышно войдя в палатку.

Бильбо протянул ему водку. Волшебник взял ее левой рукой — правая у него была на перевязи — отпил и поморщился.

— Экую гадость делают добрые жители Эсгарота, — заметил он. — Пойдем-ка со мной. Есть вещи, о которых намного лучше говорить под звездами.

Бильбо кивнул, и они покинули палатку.

— Ты сердит на меня, Бильбо? — спросил Гэндальф, щурясь на ночные костры.

— Вовсе нет, — пожал плечами хоббит. — Если бы ты не оставил меня на склоне Эребора… кто знает, чем все закончилось бы.

— Я так понял, что крупно ошибался в природе твоего состояния. Ты расскажешь мне, что случилось?

Бильбо покачал головой.

— Нет, Гэндальф. Не то чтобы я был сердит на тебя, и не то чтобы тут был какой-то страшный секрет. Просто я боюсь, что не смогу рассказать эту историю. Я и сам не пойму до конца, что случилось. Да не очень-то мне и хочется говорить об этом. По чести сказать — больше всего сейчас мне хочется сесть где-нибудь одному и плакать, пока не охрипну. Никогда раньше не понимал, что находят женщины в слезах — а теперь-то, пожалуй, мне все ясно.

— Что ж. Хоть одной тайной на свете меньше, — ответил Гэндальф, помолчав. — Хочешь знать, где кольцо?

Бильбо посмотрел на него непонимающе, а потом, вспомнив, покачал головой.

— Если это такая ужасная вещь — то лучше мне этого не знать, хотя я за многое благодарен моему колечку. Надеюсь, тебе достанет сил сохранить его.

— Его следует не хранить, а уничтожить. Может быть, однажды мне понадобится для этого твоя помощь.

— Ну уж нет! Поищи себе другого хоббита для своих сумасшедших идей, а с меня вполне достаточно. Если, конечно, ты найдешь еще такого дурака, который бросит свой дом и пойдет невесть куда прямо в лапы голоду, сну на земле и верной гибели!

— Как знать, — усмехнулся Гэндальф. — Возможно, в твоем роду не один ты настолько безумен, чтобы последовать за своим сердцем.

Бильбо быстро взглянул на волшебника. Но изборожденное морщинами лицо было печальным и усталым, и ни тени лукавого знания не было в нем.

— Что ж, — сказал Бильбо. — Кхм. Так ты не расскажешь мне о битве? Я почти все пропустил, ползая между ног орков да подрезая им сухожилия.

— А разве ты не хочешь спать?

— Хочу, только вряд ли засну. Но если ты слишком устал…

— Вовсе нет, — покачал головой Гэндальф.

Небо вновь окрасилось в цвета утренней зари, когда Гэндальф Серый закончил свой рассказ о страшной битве и о тех, кто сражался в ней. Бильбо отдельно выспросил о здоровье Барда, и короля эльфов, и его сына Леголаса, и всех, кого знал и помнил по своему долгому путешествию. Известие о том, что Бард-лучник лишился руки, опечалило его, но Гэндальф в утешение заметил, что самое важное для правителя голова — а она-то у Барда осталась на месте. Бильбо задумчиво кивнул в ответ: жить без руки представлялось ему ужасным несчастьем. Гэндальф меж тем продолжил свой рассказ и поведал, как встала над долиной Златоглазая Леди и принялась трясти землю, словно хорошая хозяйка сито. Как горные обвалы похоронили под собой тьмы вражеских войск, нанеся гораздо меньший урон армиям гномов и людей. Как рты остолбеневших от ужаса орков забивало песком и щебнем. Как рухнули с неба страшным ливнем трупы летучих мышей — и как орлы едва успевали выхватывать воинов из-под катящихся валунов. Как в страхе бежали враги. Как расшвыривал в стороны варгов и орков Беорн — и как Леди, прежде чем исчезнуть, погладила его тучной рукой по спине. «У Беорна до сих пор шерсть стоит дыбом, и по ней проскакивают синие искры. Думаю, это пройдет само собой», — заключил Гэндальф и неловко потянулся, стараясь не потревожить перевязанную руку.

— А где теперь орлы? — спросил Бильбо.

— Вернулись в свои гнезда. Торин поклялся им в вечной дружбе — и право же, есть за что.

— Жалко. То есть — жалко, что они улетели, я бы их с удовольствием повидал, — сказал Бильбо, едва ворочая языком.

— Пойду найду тебе пару одеял. — Гэндальф поднялся.

Бильбо хотел было сказать «да, пожалуйста» — но не смог. Сон сморил его, и в этот раз ему наконец-то приснилось что-то хорошее: как он в своем собственном обличье идет по дороге вслед за эльфийским войском, возвращаясь домой. Рядом с ним шагал Беорн и пел веселые песни, да таким ужасным голосом, как это могут делать только медведи. Но Бильбо ужасно нравились и песни, и широкая улыбка Беорна, и яркое солнце, напоминающее о весне. Ничего удивительного, что, проснувшись, Бильбо первым делом разыскал Гэндальфа и спросил его, когда можно будет отправиться в Шир.

— Когда пожелаешь, — ответил Гэндальф, и вид у него при этом был немного удивленный.

Бильбо поблагодарил его и вернулся в палатку — к Балину, Фили, Кили и Ори. Не то чтобы он тревожился за них, просто Бильбо казалось, что если он покинет их надолго, произойдет еще какое-нибудь недоразумение или несчастье. А недоразумений и несчастий он навидался на всю жизнь. Когда к вечеру Ори, наконец, очнулся от своего беспамятства и попросил пить, Бильбо подумал, что сам мог бы сейчас спеть не хуже Беорна, но решил не пугать ни в чем не повинных товарищей. О ране в груди он совсем забыл — а когда вспомнил и показал ее Оину, целитель только покачал головой в изумлении: края едва ли не стягивались на глазах, образуя рубец, похожий на большую монету.

— Все ведь в порядке? — спросил Бильбо.

— Это самое удивительное, что я когда-либо видел, — ответил Оин торжественно. И не задал Бильбо ни единого вопроса.

Бильбо подумал было, что это довольно странно, и на месте гнома он задал бы с десяток вопросов… но тут Кили позвал его собирать дрова для костров, и все эти мысли совершенно вылетели у Бильбо из головы. Делать что-то было гораздо лучше, чем думать.

Прошло несколько дней, наполненных простыми заботами и покоем. И пусть еды было не вдоволь, а ночи были по-прежнему холодны, Бильбо чувствовал себя почти счастливым.  
К тому же новое сердце хоббита больше не причиняло ему беспокойства. Камень лежал в груди тихо-тихо, будто спящий щенок, который лишь изредка дергает во сне лапой от дурного щенячьего беспокойства.

Торин приходил часто. Сидел с племянниками, справлялся о здоровье Ори, спрашивал у Балина, скоро ли он перестанет притворяться немощным и возьмется служить своему королю — «я ведь не могу вечно откладывать переговоры с Трандуилом, а кто же удержит меня от безумных поступков, если не ты?». Старый воин слабо улыбался в ответ: тело не служило ему больше, но разумом он был ясен.

— Переговоры с эльфами — это просто, — говорил он. — Главное не делай ничего, что может меня огорчить. Я все-таки стар и слаб.

— Я не сделаю ничего подобного, — в тон ему отвечал король. — Вдруг ты встанешь со своего одра да треснешь меня лбом. А это похуже, чем получить по голове трольей дубиной!

Гэндальф говорил, что Балин, возможно, поправится, Оин мрачно молчал, а эльфы с сомнением качали головами. Балин же имел на этот счет собственное мнение и не раз вслух размышлял о том, сколько оружия и солдат следует взять, чтобы поход на Морию увенчался успехом. Ори, который был слаб, как котенок, с охотой слушал его рассказы и даже вставлял слово или два, да и Фили шли на пользу эти беседы. Бывало, что Двалин и Торин присоединялись к ним, вся прежняя компания собиралась в кружок, и тогда Бильбо, как завороженный, слушал рассказы о скитаниях и битвах, удивляясь тому, как мало, в сущности, знал о своих спутниках.

И только обещанного разговора с Торином у него так и не вышло. Тот был вечно занят — а когда находилось время, ни о чем не спрашивал. У Бильбо тоже не было желания бередить старые раны и вспоминать прошедшее. Уж очень понятным и простым казалось все вокруг. И когда однажды утром без всяких видимых причин у шатров Трандуила, Барда и Торина образовались три равные кучи золотых монет — он совсем не удивился. Только спросил у Гэндальфа, принесшего эту новость, не собрался ли он снова наводить лишаи на тех, кто коснется сокровищ.

— Ну что ты, — покачал головой старик. — Судя по всему, кто-то взял на себя труд разделить золото Эребора по чести между людьми, гномами и эльфами. Зачем же я буду вмешиваться в такое благое дело? Хотя, конечно, вряд ли там лежит даже пятая часть того, что извергла из себя гора. И никто не может понять, куда же девалось все остальное.

И он пристально посмотрел на Бильбо. Но тот только пожал плечами. Судьба утраченных или полученных сокровищ совершенно не заботила его — в отличие от того, осталась ли у них крупа на похлебку. Ему вовсе не нравилось думать, что запах костров, на которых сжигали трупы орков и гоблинов, будет вызывать в нем иные чувства, кроме отвращения. Он так и сказал Гэндальфу. Тот коротко хохотнул, поморгал и ушел в сторону эльфийских шатров.

Оставшись один, Бильбо хотел было вернуться в палатку, но, не дойдя до нее, развернулся и пошел к Эребору. Ему вдруг очень захотелось глотнуть воздуха: день был ясный и безветренный, и над долиной висел тяжелый смрад от сжигаемых тел. В лагере было спокойно. Эльфы, гномы и люди хлопотали по своим делам, и многие из них здоровались с Бильбо, который за последнее время нажил несчетное множество знакомых. Ведь как известно, в общей беде все друг другу добрые соседи. Так что хоббит вынужден был потратить много времени на приличные случаю пожелания доброго утра. Когда он выбрался к каменной осыпи, спускавшейся в долину от того места, где были когда-то ворота Эребора, солнце почти вскарабкалось к макушке неба. Ничего не было вокруг, кроме серых камней да редких кустиков бурой сухой травы. Привычно уже потерев ладонью заживающий шрам под теплой, но ужасно грязной одеждой, хоббит стал взбираться вверх.

Немалый путь дался ему легко: хотя после битвы к нему вернулся и сон, и аппетит (вернее, бледная тень его), Бильбо по-прежнему мало уставал. Чувствовать камни он тоже не разучился, так что ни разу не сорвался вниз и не ободрал себе руки. Ни о чем не заботясь и не думая, он лез все выше и выше — пока не оказался почти у бывшего входа в Одинокую гору. Тут только Бильбо остановился и присел на огромный камень, украшенный по краю затейливой резьбой. Новое землетрясение, видимо, сделало осыпь более пологой: теперь отсюда была видна долина, затянутая слоистым дымом, а за ней широкая серо-синяя лента Андуина. Некоторое время Бильбо просто сидел и смотрел, глядя перед собой, бездумно водил пальцами по каменной резьбе. В конце концов замысловатый узор заворожил его. Он прикрыл глаза и, поглаживая камень, четко увидел перед собой каждый лепесток, каждое переплетение и изгиб.

— Как же красиво, — пробормотал он, улыбаясь.

— Еще бы. Лучшие мастера трудились над троном Эребора.

Бильбо резко открыл глаза и вскочил было — но потом плюхнулся обратно на камень.

— Как это я не понял, что ты где-то рядом! — сказал он и пододвинулся. — Садись?

Торин усмехнулся и сел рядом с ним.

— Это подлокотник, — сообщил он. — Вообще-то здесь должна быть инкрустация бериллами — но, видимо, их все сорвало, когда ломало трон. А может, старый Смауг не пожалел времени и выковырял камни своими когтями.

Бильбо кивнул.

— С него бы сталось.

Они замолчали. Тихо было вокруг, и ветер уносил их дыхание, похожее на белые облачка.

— Я потерял свой кисет, — сказал Торин.

— Ужасная жалость, — ответил Бильбо. — Мой тоже пропал, а я все время забываю попросить табаку у Гэндальфа.

— Ты очень изменился, мастер взломщик.

— Что правда, то правда, — вздохнул Бильбо. — Когда я уходил из дома, Гэндальф сказал, что не может обещать, что я вернусь обратно. Я только теперь понимаю, что именно он имел в виду.

— Тебе, верно, жаль вспоминать об этом? Твой дом — очень хорошее место.

— Вовсе нет. Плох или хорош был мой дом, только я его покинул. Что ж теперь зря горевать!

— А что ты можешь сказать о моем доме, Бильбо?

Хоббит повернулся и внимательно посмотрел на Торина. Лицо короля было таким, каким он помнил его когда-то — почти растерянным от усталости. Бильбо вдруг захотелось придвинуться ближе, ткнуться лицом в твердое плечо. Вместо этого он снова прикрыл глаза и потянулся к узору на обломке каменного трона, в куски гравия и осколки ворот, в остатки каменной кладки, в стены подземных залов…

— Она… зарастает, — прошептал он, и услышал свой голос будто шорох песка.

Вместе с этим звуком пришла память о прошлой беспомощности и одиночестве. Бильбо рванулся — и мгновенно оказался в горячих руках Торина.

— Тише. Тише. Ничего не случилось…

Бильбо кое-как выкарабкался из его объятий и, отодвинувшись, посмотрел в синие живые глаза.

— Ты ни о чем не спросил меня. Ты знаешь, что со мной?

Торин покачал головой:

— Вряд ли. Но есть… легенды. В них говорится о том, что можно стать единым с камнями, слышать их, понимать их… и что тот, кто решится на это, должен вложить камень себе в грудь. С тех пор он перестает быть одним из живых, но до тех пор он может открыть своему народу столько, сколько не может вместить одна жизнь. Говорят, что именно так гномы, пришедшие к Одинокой горе, узнали о ее богатствах и о том, как лучше добраться до них. — Торин помолчал. — Я думал, это безумная сказка.

— Нет. Не сказка.

— Зачем ты сделал это?

— Ты удивишься, если я скажу, что нечаянно?

— Не удивлюсь. Ты много что делал нечаянно, Бильбо — и каждый раз это спасало нам жизнь. Камень у тебя груди… это Аркенстон? — Бильбо кивнул, и Торин потер лицо ладонями. — Ты не удивишься, если я скажу, что не раз видел во сне женщину с серыми руками? Она вынимала у меня глаза и вставляла вместо них лучшие сапфиры моего деда. И смеялась. Когда я увидел ее над полем боя, когда копье сломалось, не причинив тебе вреда — я понял.

— Не сердись на нее. Она просто… в общем, ей было больно. Аркенстон — ее сердце. Вам не следовало трогать его.

— Да. Это точно. Ты сказал — зарастает? Значит, ее раны зажили и она будет милостива к нам?

— Боюсь, что не совсем, — вздохнул Бильбо. — Это значит, что там, внутри… в общем, она забрала назад все золото, кроме того, которое отдала вам. И это значит, что все коридоры и залы в Эреборе исчезают, как будто их и не было. Я думаю, она… хочет, чтобы вы снова пришли к ней, как раньше. Как если бы она была… вашим новым домом.

— Ты говоришь невероятные вещи.

— Наверное. Но это то, что я знаю. Ты ведь не отпустишь меня?

— Что?

— Тот, кто един с камнями, сможет помочь вам вновь получить богатства Горы. Я подумал, что с твоей стороны разумно было бы не отпускать меня.

— Ты не хочешь возвращаться домой? — спросил Торин изумленно.

— Вряд ли это будет важно.

Торин покачал головой.

— Ты сошел с ума, если думаешь, что я стану насильно удерживать тебя — после всего, что ты… Неужели я так плох?

— Я не имел в виду ничего дурного, — пробормотал Бильбо. — Просто это было бы разумно, и…

Торин смотрел на него так, будто видел впервые. Бильбо смешался и замолчал. Некоторое время они сидели молча. Потом Торин поднялся и сказал:

— Завтра на рассвете эльфы уезжают к себе в Лихой Лес. Мне надо возвращаться.

— Вы все-таки помирились с Трандуилом?

— Между королями не бывает открытой вражды, если они не собираются вести войну, — жестко усмехнулся Торин. — А с нас достаточно войн. С обоих. Ты вернешься со мной?

Бильбо покачал головой. Торин повернулся и пошел вниз по осыпи.

— Торин!

Король оглянулся. Аркенстон повернулся в груди Бильбо, мягко и тяжело. Бильбо разом растерял все слова, таким непривычно ласковым и мучительным было это ощущение. Молча стоял он напротив Торина, глядя, как ветер треплет черные с серебром пряди.

— Торин…

— Я искал тебя, чтобы сказать: все золото Эребора не стоит того, что ты сделал. И даже если бы оно все еще было в моих руках, мне было бы нечем отплатить тебе. Единственное, что есть у меня — мое сердце. И если я нужен тебе… оно твое.

Медленно, словно во сне, Бильбо шагнул к Торину Дубощиту. Мир дробился в его глазах на капли и грани, и когда его руку сжали горячие пальцы — он почти ждал, что вот-вот все вокруг распадется на части, развеется, шурша, сухим песком. Но ничего не случилось, только губы коснулись губ, и ладонь легла на грудь.

В груди дернулось, повернулось сонно — раз, другой. И забилось.

fin


End file.
